


Beethoven Virus

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crime, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musical!AU, Romance, Tragedy, school!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musik adalah bahasa jiwa. Hanya bisa diterjemahkan oleh jiwa, bukan akal. Lewat ritme, melodi, dan harmoni, dia berbicara tentang ideologi, emosi, dan bahkan, kisah hidupmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pianist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Sore itu matahari masih terik.

Panasnya pun sama dengan siangnya, menambah jumlah peluh di kulit kecoklatan seorang pemuda berseragam lengkap. Terengah-engah dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Seabreg aktivitas dikerjakannya tadi.

Merangkum dan menyalin materi, menghafal, membaca buku-buku paket, dan merapikan kelas. Sebagian kecilnya adalah hukuman karena belum mengumpulkan PR.

Kini di koridor, dia sendirian, lama tertinggal oleh teman-temannya. Sekolah mulai sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, burung-burung pipit, segelintir guru, penjaga sekolah yang wara-wiri.

Dan gema suara piano, dari lorong setelah koridor, di ruang musik.

Dentingan piano yang lembut memainkan sebuah lagu, dengan tangga nada C# minor. Warna nada yang cukup kelam untuk menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk si pemuda yang langkahnya terhenti.

Sudah sering anak itu pulang telat. Sering pula dia mendengarkan lagu piano itu. Tapi hatinya tidak pernah bosan bergetar meresapi setiap nadanya. Kakinya terpaku di koridor. Sorot mata hijaunya fokus ke arah ruang musik. Dia masih ingat, dia sempat menitikkan air mata saat pertama kali mendengar lagu itu.

Akal anak itu mengatakan dia harus pulang. Maka perlahan, dia berjalan menjauhi sumber suara piano.

Sebentar-sebentar dia menoleh ke kanan, ke belakang. Matanya masih tertuju pada lorong. Penasaran.

Siapa pianisnya?  
.  
.  
.  
Hari Senin.

Bersama sinar surya pagi yang melapisi dinding bangunan-bangunan kokoh, anak itu tiba di sekolah. Seragamnya lengkap seperti biasa, beserta dasi, ikat pinggang, dan tanda nama akrilik yang disematkan di sisi kanan baju. “Eren Jaeger”, siswa kelas X.D di Trost High School.

Eren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rambutnya masih belum tersisir rapi. Raut wajahnya kusut, dengan alis tebal yang menurun tajam, dan dahinya yang terus mengkerut selama berjalan ke ruang kelas. Langkah kakinya dipercepat, nyaris meninggalkan saudarinya.

Gusar.

“Tidak ada PR yang tertinggal lagi, ‘kan?” tanya Mikasa lembut, masih mengejar Eren di sampingnya.

“Iya.” jawab Eren ketus.

“Sudah selesai semua?” mata sipit gadis itu berkedip. Lensa hitam pekat terus menatap penuh kasih pada Eren.

“Err...belum, sih. Nanti aku tanya ke Armin.” Eren tak menghiraukan tatapan itu.

“Begitu, ya. Lain kali kau harus lebih santai. Tenang – “

“Tenang? Tenang bagaimana? Semua usahaku belum cukup, Mikasa. Pokoknya aku harus bisa dapat nilai tinggi, apapun caranya!” Eren menengok, menyerang Mikasa dengan bara api di bola matanya. “Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu capek-capek ceramahi aku.”

“Eren!” sahutan suara tenor dari belakang memutus bentakan Eren. Armin datang menyusul bersama Jean. Mereka baru dari ruang guru karena suatu urusan.

“Armin! Ah, aku baru ingat. Hari ini kelasmu ada pelajaran Matematika juga, ‘kan? PR-ku kurang lima soal lagi di halaman 54. Aku masih belum paham rumusnya.” buru-buru Eren merogoh tasnya sendiri.

“Hei, hei! Pelan-pelan, Eren.” Armin melambaikan tangan, mencoba hentikan ocehan Eren. “Sebentar, ya! Aku ke kelas dulu ambil buku rumus.”

Armin berlari ke pintu kelasnya. Sebelum masuk kelas mengikuti temannya, Jean menatap sinis pada bocah bermata hijau.

“Ha! Kasihan betul si Armin, harus ajari bocah dungu sepertimu. Sia-sia saja! Sekalinya otak udang, ya tetap otak udang!” Jean menampilkan deretan gigi dan senyum lebar.

Sedang malas beradu pukul, Eren membalasnya dengan suara serak yang mengintimidasi, “Diam kau, muka kuda!”

Pandangan Jean beralih ke gadis berparas khas oriental di sebelah Eren, yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambut hitam lurus seleher dan syal merah tua, menunduk. Jean masih menaruh rasa pada Mikasa. Dia heran. Kapan Mikasa akan berhenti membuntuti Eren? Lagipula, seharusnya Mikasa sudah bersama dirinya dan Armin di kelas X.A. Tapi gadis itu malah ngotot pindah tempat ke kelas Eren.

Apapun itu, yang jadi fokus Eren sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini, adalah nilai.

Bukan untuk dipuji. Bukan untuk peringkat juara kelas, dan bukan untuk piala atau medali. Tapi demi meraih tempat di Kepolisian Militer nanti.

Dengan begitu, dia bisa mengungkap dan menangkap penjahat yang membunuh ibunya, 5 tahun silam.

Sejak SD, Eren adalah anak yang malas belajar. Masuk sekolah pun ogah-ogahan. Ibunya kewalahan mengajarinya untuk disiplin. Tekad belajarnya melonjak drastis selepas syok, selang beberapa hari setelah melihat jasad sang Ibu terbaring dengan beberapa luka, bekas benda tajam. Si pelaku belum teridentifikasi, dan polisi nampak sungkan melanjutkan penyelidikan kasus itu.

Kalau bisa, Eren ingin membunuh pelakunya, membalaskan dendam Ibunya langsung dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sayang, semangatnya tidak diimbangi dengan kapasitas otak yang mumpuni. Semasa SMP, setelah sedemikian kerasnya dia belajar, nilai raportnya hanya meningkat tiga persen.

Tetap saja, banyak yang dicoba Eren hari ini.

Jam pertama, Matematika. Sir Erwin Smith yang brilian dan karismatik melanjutkan pembahasan tentang Kalkulus. Baik di papan tulis maupun di buku paket, yang dilihat Eren adalah kerumunan angka yang berlarian kesana kemari. Oper ke sana, oper ke sini, melompat dan menyilang. Tak bisa mengerti bagaimana ‘si angka buronan’ ditemukan, Eren tertidur.

Jam kedua, Olahraga. Di lapangan, Sir Keith Shadis mengawasi setiap lompatan jauh murid-muridnya. Lompatan Eren adalah salah satu yang paling jauh. Setidaknya bidang ini bisa dia manfaatkan dengan tenaga dalam yang meledak-ledak.

Jam ketiga, Biologi. Miss Hanji Zoe yang eksentrik dengan cekatan menggambar dan menjelaskan struktur tumbuh-tumbuhan sulur liar. Melihat tumpukan buku sains di meja Miss Hanji. Eren ingin membacanya satu per satu. Tapi buku paketnya sendiri pun baru dibaca tiga lembar. Eren lambat dalam membaca, apalagi bila bertemu istilah asing.

Jam keempat, pelajaran terakhir pelepas penat ; Kesenian. Kali ini tentang musik.

Sir Pixis, sang seniman serba bisa di segala dimensi, memulai materi tentang teknik piano dasar. Mulai dengan posisi jari, solmisasi*, sampai pengenalan tangga nada. Setelah itu, dia memberi waktu pada semua murid untuk bergantian mencoba bermain grand piano di ruang musik.

Tibalah giliran Eren dan Mikasa. Mikasa sudah bisa melancarkan solmisasi dengan beberapa tangga nada mayor. Sedangkan Eren, butuh waktu yang agak lama agar bisa menempatkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Semestinya Eren bisa lebih mahir, mengingat dia sering melihat Ibunya bermain keyboard dulu. Bahkan dia sempat menekan dua tiga tutsnya ketika masih kecil. Nada-nada piano semakin membuka ingatannya akan sang Ibu.

Bayangan hangat itu terhenti dengan rasa tegang yang aneh.

Rasa yang menegakkan bulu kuduk. Tidak nyaman. Serasa ada yang mengawasi.

Benar saja. Saat menoleh ke pintu ruang musik, Eren menangkap lirikan sepasang mata yang tertuju pada dirinya.

Bukan Mikasa.

Tatapan mata itu tajam, menghujam ruang kosong di mata Eren dari jauh. Sorotnya mirip dengan elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Membekukan dan mencekam.

Padahal Eren tidak begitu mengenali pria itu.

Sir Levi Ackerman, guru Sejarah untuk kelas XI dan XII, berhenti sebentar di depan ruang musik. Entah ada kepentingan apa dia mampir. Untuk berbincang dengan Sir Pixis, atau hanya ingin melirik si bocah lelaki dan permainan pianonya yang baru selevel anak ayam.

Sir Levi seperti mencari sesuatu dari seorang Eren Jaeger.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sir Levi memalingkan wajah dan kembali berjalan, menenteng setumpuk dokumen.

Bahkan saat jerat mata gelap itu lepas, Eren masih menatap ke luar ruang musik. Aura aneh dari pria itu masih menempel di benaknya.

“Ergh! Apa permainanku begitu jeleknya, ya? Sampai dilihat sinis sama guru tadi.” tanya Eren pada diri sendiri, mencoba cairkan suasana.

“Tidak, kok. Itu wajar karena kamu baru belajar. Huh! Pria itu memang aneh. Aku sudah curiga sejak masa orientasi.” cibir Mikasa yang sedari tadi masih di samping Eren.

“Sebentar! Nama belakangnya ‘Ackerman’, ‘kan, kalau tidak salah? Apa dia pamanmu, Mikasa? Saudara jauh?”

“Sudah, jangan bahas dia! Kita harus bergantian dengan anak-anak lain.”

.  
Pelajaran Kesenian usai. Seluruh siswa kelas X.D, kecuali Eren, bubar dengan tas dan canda tawa masing-masing.

Eren rupanya tambah penasaran dengan Biologi. Dia masih berkutat dengan buku-buku pinjaman dari Miss Hanji di perpustakaan. Dia catat dan rangkum materi yang dirasa perlu. Sendirian. Dia hampir tidak pernah mengindahkan bujukan Mikasa untuk pulang bersama. Sementara Armin pulang cepat untuk les Fisika.

Merasa buku tulisnya sudah cukup penuh dengan catatan, Eren berkemas pulang.

Namun rasanya tiada sore tanpa mendengarkan lagu piano karya sang pianis misterius.

Seperti pekan-pekan sebelumnya, Eren berhenti di depan lorong menuju ruang musik. Matanya yang cerah berbinar ikut menikmati alunan nada-nada sendu, yang bergantian mengisi udara di sekitar lorong.

Makin lama lagu itu makin merasuki jiwa Eren.

Eren sudah pastikan untuk melihat siapa pianis itu, hari ini juga.

Pelan tapi pasti, Eren berjalan memasuki lorong, mendekati pintu ruang musik. Dadanya berdegup kian kencang, sementara suara piano semakin keras di telinganya, layaknya magnet kuat yang menariknya masuk.

Eren memantau dari kaca jendela agar tidak terlalu dekat.

Siapa di sana? Sir Pixis?

Sial. Tidak terlihat dari jendela. Tak ada cara lain kecuali melihat dari daun pintu.

Dengung suara piano membuat Eren tegang. Saat melongok ke dalam ruangan, matanya membulat.

Punggung lebar sang pianis nampak sangat jelas. Begitu juga potongan rambut hitamnya, menyisakan barisan rambut tipis di atas tengkuknya.

Sir Levi!?

Eren tersentak. Guru Sejarah itu ternyata.

Sadar tarikan nafasnya terlalu keras, Eren membekap mulutnya sendiri, bersembunyi di luar pintu. Eren yakin Sir Levi sempat menengok ke arahnya tadi. Bahkan suara pianonya berhenti.

Ketahuan sudah.

Takut mengganggu hingga dituduh tukang intip, Eren segera ambil langkah meninggalkan ruang musik. Tapi saking tegangnya, dia malah membuat kegaduhan baru.

Dia tak sengaja menendang tong sampah, tersandung, lalu tersungkur. Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Saat merangkak bangun, kepala Eren sudah berhadapan dengan lutut Levi. Eren menengadah. Terpapar sesosok pria, berdiri dengan jas hitam, cravat putih di leher, dan sorot mata menusuk berbumbu aura dingin, sama dengan yang dilihat Eren saat latihan piano.

Inilah dia pianis yang lagunya selalu dielu-elukan Eren dalam hati.

Saat mulut Eren setengah ternganga, Levi menarik kerah seragam Eren dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat. Eren sulit bernafas.

Tertangkap basah.

“Sopan sekali kau, bocah, mengganggu permainan musik orang tanpa etika!” nada suara Levi yang berat menambah dingin leher belakang Eren. Walau ekspresinya datar, Eren tahu pria itu terganggu. Tersinggung.

“A-a-ampun, Sir! Maaf aku ce-roboh...” Eren bicara dengan nafas seadanya. “Aku cuma ingin pulang... aku cu-ma...”

Sembari berdecih, Levi menghempaskan tubuh Eren. Bocah itu terbatuk-batuk di lantai. Tali tasnya hampir lepas dari lengannya.

“Kalau begitu pulanglah dan belajar. Jangan buang waktu di sini.” perintah Levi sebelum kembali ke ruang musik. Sebuah lagu lain terdengar dari kejauhan, saat Eren setengah berlari menuju tempat parkir sepeda di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Lelah dan malu bercampur aduk. Eren masih belum percaya dengan yang dilihatnya barusan. Mungkin bukan hal mustahil, seorang guru Sejarah yang berwatak dingin memainkan musik yang menyentuh.

Tapi Eren masih heran, dan takjub.

.  
.  
(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *solmisasi : permainan nada oleh alat musik melodis, dengan memainkan delapan nada (satu oktaf) secara berurutan yang biasa disebut do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do (1-2-3-4-5-6-7-1’) pada suatu tangga nada. Biasanya untuk latihan atau pengenalan awal dalam bermusik, dimainkan pada tangga nada C mayor.
> 
> Every music pieces that used in this work belong to their artists :
> 
> Lagu yang sering dimainkan Levi di sepanjang cerita (sampai chapter berikutnya) :
> 
> -Victor Piano Solo by Danny Elfman : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJlRujI4uXU
> 
> Hai, saya Khi-Khi Kiara. Salam kenal. :D  
> Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfiksi, jadi mohon maaf kalau di sepanjang cerita ini ada kesalahan atau kekurangan. Mohon bimbingannya. ^^
> 
> Saya tertarik untuk menulis fanfiksi untuk berkontribusi di event ultah grup FB “RivaEre + EruMin FTW”, dan itu pun karena ide di kepala keburu berkembang, hehe. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah menuangkan ide fanfiksi secara konkrit, tapi untuk yang ini, mumpung idenya masih hangat dan temanya tentang minat saya sendiri, yaitu musik, maka langsung lah digarap.
> 
> Untuk para RivaEre shippers, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena di fanfik ini saya tidak akan memasukkan unsur ‘pemuas’ (baca : LEMON), karena saya tahu kemampuan menulis saya tidak sampai untuk itu. :’D
> 
> Overall, terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	2. Music Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Hari Selasa.

 Eren memilih untuk tidak cerita pada siapapun tentang guru yang hampir menghajarnya kemarin. Selain karena resiko pengaduan, dia tidak mau dicap sebagai ‘anak yang suka pulang telat gara-gara mendengarkan piano’.

 Eren lebih ingin meminta maaf pada Sir Levi secara formal.

 Atau lebih dari itu.

 Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua berlalu sangat cepat. Saat istirahat tiba, Eren buru-buru membeli kudapan manis di kantin lalu pergi ke kantor guru.

 Merasa tidak enak masuk ke kantor, Eren hanya mengintip dari jendela, dan menunggu di samping pintu. Para guru bergantian masuk keluar kantor. Sir Levi tidak ada di kantor. Dia baru saja datang, berjalan di hadapan Eren.

 Sosok Levi semakin jelas di depan matanya. Pria itu berjalan dengan tubuh tegap. Posturnya yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Eren, tidak membuat karismanya pudar di mata bocah itu. Tenang, tegas, dan berwibawa.

 “Ah, Sir!” Eren segera maju beberapa langkah, mencoba berani mendekati Sir Levi sebelum dia masuk ke kantor.

 “Apa?” balas Levi singkat, masih dengan suara berat yang khas. Eren mulai buka mulut. Sialnya, kata-kata santun yang sebelumnya sudah disusun mendadak hilang dari otaknya. Pipinya kian memerah bak kepiting rebus. Matanya malah fokus pada tekstur wajah Levi. Sepasang mata sipit kelabu berbias biru, dengan sorot yang seolah mengunci pandangan Eren padanya. Juga alis tipis yang tegas, hidung mancung, dan rahang yang nampak kuat. Eren baru sadar guru itu jauh lebih tua darinya begitu melihat kerutan di ujung alis dan kantung matanya. Kini Eren paham kenapa teman-temannya di kelas bertanya, “Produk anti-aging apa yang dipakai Sir Levi?”

 “Kau mau aku berdiri di sini sampai bel berbunyi?”

 Eren mengerjap, bangun dari lamunannya. “Ehm, ano...soal kemarin...a-aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin.” kata-kata itu meluncur cepat dari mulutnya. Lega.

 “Kau sudah kumaafkan, bocah.” jawab Levi enteng, lalu melirik ke tanda nama Eren. “Eren Jaeger. Dari kelas mana?”

 “Ah! Aku dari kelas X.D, Sir!”

 “Anak baru di kelas belakang, ya? Hmph.”

 “Sir! Tunggu sebentar!” panggil Eren sebelum Levi berbalik badan meninggalkannya. Dia belum puas. Ada keinginan yang terpendam sejak kemarin.

 “Apa?” Levi menghela nafas.

 “Aku ingin belajar piano dengan Anda, Sir!”

 Hening seketika. Denyut nadi Eren serasa meletup-letup, menanti jawaban.

 “Untuk apa?” alis Levi agak terangkat.

 “Aku ingin bisa memainkan lagu-lagu yang indah, Sir. Jadi nilai kesenianku bisa meningkat.”

 “Hanya itu?”

 “Iya, Sir!”

 “Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa.” Levi berbalik badan, dan lagi-lagi Eren mencegahnya.

 “Kenapa, Sir?” tanya Eren, setengah berteriak.

 “Karena aku tidak bisa memberi teori teknik musik.” Levi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi tatapan peringatan pada si mata zamrud. “Kalau kau ingin jadi musisi hebat dengan nilai sempurna, datanglah pada Dot Pixis, bukan aku.”

 Levi berbalik badan lagi, dan masuk ke kantor. Eren tidak sempat mencegahnya karena sibuk berpikir.

 Eren setuju dengan saran Sir Levi tentang Sir Pixis. Guru paling sepuh di Trost High School itu terkenal mampu menjamah banyak genre musik umum. Terutama Pop dan Jazz. Tapi dia tidak habis pikir.

 Tidakkah ada satu hal saja yang bisa dibagi Sir Levi, dari permainan pianonya yang anggun?

 Masih ada sisa waktu istirahat. 20 menit.

 “Hmm... kau yakin ingin langsung memainkan satu lagu, Jaeger?” di ruang musik, Sir Pixis bersantai dengan memainkan satu lagu riang di piano. Ada gitar dan alat-alat musik ritmis yang belum dirapikan. “Tidak mau melancarkan jari atau belajar notasi dulu?”

 “Jariku sudah lancar kok, Sir. Solmisasi pun aku sudah bisa.” jawab Eren mantap.

 Dengan senyum ramah nan absurd, Sir Pixis mengiyakan. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar partitur lagu-lagu kontemporer favorit anak muda. Hanya dengan melihat judulnya, Eren memilih lembar lagu Pop-Rock berjudul ‘The Reluctant Heroes’. Itu lagu favoritnya akhir-akhir ini, bahkan dia punya CD-nya di rumah.

 Favorit belum tentu mudah dimainkan.

 Pertama main saja, Eren sudah dipusingkan dengan notasi angka dan balok. Mengaku tidak tahu menahu soal membaca partitur, Eren diberi petunjuk oleh Sir Pixis dengan banyak istilah ; ketukan, nada dasar, simbol kunci G dan F, Andante Moderato, Allegro, Forte-Piano, Crescendo, Diminuendo, Kres, Mol, dan sebagainya. Pikiran Eren terpecah-pecah, dan jarinya sulit bergerak.

 Eren menggaruk kepala. Bermain musik tidak semudah mendengarkannya, bukan?

 Sebelum Eren kembali ke kelas, Sir Pixis berkata dia ingin melihat hasil belajar Eren besok, dan meyakinkan bahwa Eren akan terbiasa nanti. Eren belum yakin.

 Pulang sekolah, Eren berhenti sejenak di dekat lorong ruang musik. Belum bosan juga dia menikmati lagu-lagu Sir Levi. Kali ini lagu misterius bertangga nada E minor. Suram, namun tetap anggun.

 Sore ini dia sedang tidak ingin mengganggu pria itu. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 Bagaimana bisa Sir Levi begitu menikmati permainan pianonya, dengan segala materi yang rumit tadi? Apa dia sangat lancar membaca partitur?

 Atau tidak?

.

.

Hari Rabu.

 “Kemarin kau kemana saja di jam istirahat?” tanya Mikasa yang duduk di samping Eren, masih semeja dengan Armin di kantin.

 Eren buru-buru mengunyah hamburger ekstra kejunya, lalu menelan. “Aku latihan piano dengan Sir Pixis. Aku ingin lancar memainkan satu lagu.”

 “Bagaimana? Bisa?” Armin asyik menyeruput teh lemon.

 Eren menggeleng pelan. “Terlalu rumit. Ada not balok lah, birama lah, tempo, dinamika, interval, simbol-simbol apalah itu.”

 Armin tertawa kecil. “Itu sih, sudah jadi teori baku dalam musik. Memang harus bertahap belajarnya. Mau aku ajari?”

 “Tidak perlu, Armin. Kau masih sibuk dengan Olimpiade Sains dan les, ‘kan?” Eren bertopang dagu. “Aku tahu, Sir Pixis memang jenius. Tapi aku lebih ingin belajar dengan... kau tahu? Guru lain.”

 “Hee? Guru musik lain? Siapa?” Armin antusias. Dia dan Mikasa mendekatkan kepala pada Eren.

 “Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya?” lalu setengah berbisik Eren menceritakan tentang si guru Sejarah dan musik pianonya di sore hari.

 “Jadi...? Sir Levi juga bisa main piano!? Masa’, sih?” untung Armin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak teriak.

 “Begitulah. Aku juga kaget. Tapi ... dia bilang dia tidak bisa mengajariku.” Eren mulai murung.

 “Huh! Apa dia segitu pelitnya, ya?” celetuk Mikasa ketus.

 “Jangan begitu! Mungkin dia sibuk, atau dia tidak tahu cara mengajari musik pada kita. Iya ‘kan, Ere-“

 Eren tidak mendengarkan Armin. Lirikannya mengarah pada meja di sebelahnya, bertemu dengan kilatan mata bundar gadis berambut sewarna jahe. Dia Petra Ral, salah satu senior yang sering membantu Eren ketika masa orientasi. Dia sedang duduk bersama tiga kawan lelakinya. Sepertinya dia tidak suka Eren dan teman-temannya membicarakan hal buruk tentang Sir Levi.

 Eren tahu, Petra sering mendekati Sir Levi, seperti membawakan buku-buku Sejarah saat pelajaran akan dimulai.

 Tapi, apa Petra juga pernah mendengarkan alunan piano Levi?

 Waktu istirahat tersisa 15 menit. Eren tersadar, langsung bergegas ke ruang musik.

 Sir Pixis masih ada di sana. Untung saja.

 “Aha! Eren Jaeger! Mari masuk.” sambut Sir Pixis hangat, mempersilahkan Eren duduk di kursi piano.

 “Jadi, masih ingin memainkan lagu yang kemarin?” pria tua berkepala gundul itu memilih-milih carikan kertas di ransel merah tuanya.

 “Yah..., tapi aku masih belum paham dengan partiturnya. Apa ada cara lain, Sir?” sudah Eren duga, Sir Pixis akan menggunakan lembar partitur itu lagi.

 “Hmm... kalau begitu permisi, nak. Aku akan memberimu contoh dulu.”

 Eren buru-buru bangun dari kursi dan membiarkan Sir Pixis duduk, lalu mulai memainkan lagu ‘The Reluctant Heroes’.

 Eren memperhatikan semuanya. Gerakan jari-jari yang melompati tuts-tuts piano, telapak tangan yang kadang terangkat hingga berkesan menghentak, juga ekspresi gembira di wajah penuh kerutan. Mata guru itu juga masih fokus pada kertas partitur.

 Tapi dibanding itu semua, Eren lebih serius mengamati tuts-tuts yang ditekan Sir Pixis, bagaimana perpindahannya dan bunyi nada yang dihasilkan.

 Eren manggut-manggut.

 “Wah! Anda hebat, Sir!” puji Eren ketika Sir Pixis selesai bermain.

 “Nah! Giliranmu, Jaeger! Untuk saat ini, mainkan saja sebisamu. Santai saja.” Sir Pixis merapikan kembali isi tasnya, kecuali lembar lagu yang masih di atas piano. Lalu dia membersihkan papan tulis, bekas dia mengajar di jam sebelumnya.

 Selama itu dia mendengarkan cara Eren bermain piano.

 Mata serupa zamrud cerah milik bocah itu menjelajahi semua tuts di bagian tengah piano, lalu mulai menekan.

 Yang diingatnya adalah gerakan jari Sir Pixis, serta melodi lagu yang khidmat dan sedikit sendu. Eren mencoba mewujudkan melodi itu.

 Tekan tuts putih. Salah. Tekan tuts hitam. Salah juga. Tekan tuts putih di sebelahnya lagi. Bingo! Ini baru nada yang tepat. Jari Eren bolak-balik mencari nada demi nada. Hingga akhirnya, Eren bisa memainkan melodi pada bagian awal lagu. Lengkap. Tanpa cela.

 Eren tersenyum puas. Senang.

 “Cepat juga kau belajar, Jaeger!” Sir Pixis terkekeh, menghampiri muridnya. “Sudah terbiasa dengan not angka dan balok, hmm?”

 “Err... maaf. Aku tidak membaca partiturnya, Sir.” Eren melongo.

 “Oh? Lalu?”

 “Aku hanya mengingat-ingat nada lagunya, dan gerakan jari Anda. Yang mana saja yang Anda tekan tadi, aku coba ikuti. Aku hanya mencari-cari nadanya, sampai menemukan perasaan yang pas. Terima kasih atas contohnya, Sir!”

 Kini Sir Pixis yang manggut-manggut. Terpana.

 “Kau sudah menghafal tangga nada mayor dan minor?”

 “Belum, Sir.”

 “Kau sering bermain garpu tala*?”

 “Err... garpu tala itu apa, Sir?”

 “Ternyata benar. Kau punya bakat alami.”

 “Eh?”

 “Iya. Kau berbakat, nak. Caramu itu sebenarnya sangat sulit dan tidak simpel, kecuali jika kau punya insting musikal yang kuat.” Sir Pixis melontarkan senyuman aneh, lagi. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau mirip dengan salah satu guru di sini.”

 Eren terperanjat. Apa ‘dia’ yang dimaksud?

 “Kalau kau ingin tahu, nak, dia sering bermain piano juga di sini, setiap sore.”

 “Sir Levi, ya?” Eren heboh. Ternyata benar.

 “Ho, kau tahu darimana, Jaeger?”

 “Aku juga sering dengar suara piano di waktu sore, dan ketika kulihat, Sir Levi yang memainkannya.”

 “Begitu rupanya. Menurutmu, bagaimana permainan pianonya?”

 “Indah, lembut...” senyum Eren berseri. “Tapi sedih juga. Yang jelas, penuh perasaan.”

 “Yah, jujur saja, aku juga suka dengan permainannya. Seperti yang kubilang, dia mirip denganmu.”

 “Ng... mirip bagaimana, Sir?”

 “Aku pernah menyaksikan dia tengah bermain piano. Saat kutanya sedikit, dia bilang dia lebih suka memainkan musik-musik Klasik dan lagu karangannya sendiri. Aku lihat tidak ada selembar kertas pun di atas piano. Dia sepertimu. Bermain musik dengan mengandalkan perasaan.”

 Eren masih termenung di depan piano. Masih belum percaya. Sir Levi, sesosok pria yang datar dan bahkan cenderung sadis, bisa mempunyai perasaan yang dalam pada musiknya?

 “Lucunya lagi, nak, aku sempat iri padanya. Pada dasarnya aku bermain musik untuk bersenang-senang, sekaligus mendapat sedikit keuntungan finansial. Lagu apapun ingin kucoba, entah itu lagu sedih, gembira, seram, atau santai. Aku beranggapan semua lagu itu bagus, dan hebat rasanya jika bisa menjangkau semuanya. Tapi Levi berbeda.”

 Mata bundar Eren belum sekalipun berkedip, masih menyimak.

 “Mungkin ilmu musik Levi lebih sedikit dariku. Tapi dia selalu bisa membuat seolah piano itu berbicara pada kita. Dia menyampaikan sesuatu dengan pianonya, dia bicara lewat musiknya, sehingga kau segan untuk mengganggu permainannya. Kau malah larut dalam perasaaannya. Musiknya bisa menyentuh hatimu, karena musik itu terlahir murni dari hatinya.”

 “Bicara lewat musik?” mata Eren beralih pada tuts-tuts piano sewarna tubuh zebra. Alisnya mengernyit.

 “Dia secara tak langsung mengingatkanku, bahwa musik adalah bahasa jiwa, bahasa universal.” Sir Pixis terkekeh lagi. “Yang menarik lagi, menurut rekan dekatnya, Erwin dan Hanji, Levi sulit menyampaikan isi hatinya lewat lisan maupun ekspresi wajah. Aku jadi paham.”

 Sir Pixis menatap Eren, mencoba membaca pikiran anak itu.

 “Mumpung kau sudah tahu rahasia Levi, nak. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan, jangan tatap matanya atau dengarkan perkataannya. Dengarkan musiknya, maka kau akan mengerti.”

 Yang ada dalam bayangan Eren sekarang adalah sosok Levi, tetap dengan aura gelap yang mengkungkung. Pertanyaan tentang pria itu semakin menggunung di kepalanya. Mungkinkah Sir Levi lebih suka berekspresi dengan piano, daripada dengan kata-kata atau gerak tubuh?

 Tapi apa maksudnya ‘bicara lewat musik’?

 Eren belum paham.

 Bel masuk berbunyi.

 “Nah, kau harus kembali ke kelas, Jaeger.” Sir Pixis beranjak keluar dari ruang musik. “Bawa saja lembar lagu itu. Aku yakin kau bisa sehebat Levi. Kau hanya perlu melancarkan jari-jarimu.”

.

 Ruang musik adalah tujuan utama Eren saat kelasnya bubar pulang.

 Setelah mampu memainkan melodi awal tadi, Eren semakin antusias untuk melanjutkan lagu kesukaannya itu sendiri sampai selesai. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Eren duduk manis di depan piano.

 Lembar partitur dari Sir Pixis masih disimpannya untuk belajar nanti. Tapi kali ini dia tidak membutuhkannya.

 Dia hanya butuh insting.

 Mulailah dia merentangkan telapak tangan, dan mengulik nada-nada seperti sebelumnya. Lagu ‘Reluctant Heroes’ masih berputar di otaknya, dan Eren hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 10 menit untuk menemukan semua melodi lagu bertangga nada D mayor itu. Lalu anak itu tinggal memainkannya berulang-ulang sampai lancar.

 Nuansa penuh harap pada lagu itu sekilas kembali mengingatkan Eren pada seseorang.

 Pria yang sedang ditunggu kehadirannya.

 “Dimana dia? Biasanya dia kemari sore ini.”

 “Oi!”

 Eren berhenti main piano, menoleh secepat peluru ke sumber suara berat yang membekukan bulu kuduknya. Tidak salah lagi.

 “Ah! Sir! Selamat sore!” Eren nyaris gagap. Pipinya merona lagi.

 Eren duduk kaku di kursi piano. Levi masih berdiri bersandarkan pintu, belum berhenti menatap Eren, dengan tatapan intens yang menaklukan, seperti biasa.

 Belum ada yang bicara.

 “Err... Sir, Anda... mendengarkan aku bermain piano?”

 “Iya. Aku mendengarkan dari awal sampai akhir, dari belakang sini. Aku tidak sepertimu yang mengganggu dengan suara berisik.” Levi merapikan cravatnya. “Aku dengar dari Pixis, kau bisa memainkan lagu hanya dengan mengandalkan insting. Itu tidak buruk.”

 “Eh!? Sir Pixis cerita itu?”

 “Lebih tepatnya aku yang tanya.”

 Eren menelan ludah. Dia merasa telah diikuti selama ini.

 “Kau sudah selesai, ‘kan? Sekarang minggir!”

 Tanpa ragu Eren menjauh dari piano, membiarkan Levi menguasai piano itu sekarang. Sementar pria itu mengelap tuts-tuts piano dengan tisu, Eren duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan piano.

 Eren berharap dia tidak lagi menjadi penonton yang mengganggu.

 Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pertunjukkan langsung di depan mata.

 Mata Eren semakin menyala, tidak ingin melewatkan apapun dari permainan musik Sir Levi.

 Alih-alih pemanasan, Levi memainkan sebuah lagu bertempo lambat, dengan tangga nada E mayor. Meski pelan, di tiap nadanya terdapat kepedihan dan serpihan tragedi. Hangat terasa di dada Eren.

 Kemudian, telinga Eren dimanjakan dengan nada-nada yang sangat dikenalnya. Lagu tanpa judul yang sudah sering didengarnya setiap sore. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, ditambah kesunyian yang membantu suara piano lebih bergaung megah, suasana kelam yang aneh membuat bocah itu merinding.

 Merinding lantaran kagum.

 Perasaan Eren membuncah, saat memandang lekat penampilan sang pianis. Jemari tangannya yang agak kekar bergerak dan berpindah apa adanya di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih. Tidak ada lompatan lincah seperti Sir Pixis.

 Sepasang manik zamrud beralih pada wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi, masih tetap rupawan. Karisma pria itu terlihat sempurna bersama piano bertubuh hitam mengkilat.

 Helai-helai rambut hitam mengayun pelan. Rahang Levi nampak terkatup, seperti menahan sesuatu. Kantung matanya sepertinya kian bertambah saja. Sedangkan mata hitam kelabu yang tajam itu terlihat absurd.

 Sekilas Levi memang agak menunduk pada piano. Tapi Eren yakin, pandangan mata itu tidak jatuh pada tuts piano.

 Tatapannya kosong. Hampa. Melayang.

 “...musik itu terlahir murni dari hatinya.”

 Inikah yang namanya penghayatan pada musik? Apakah ‘hanyut dalam musik’ sama rasanya dengan hipnotis atau narkoba?

 “Dengarkan musiknya, maka kau akan mengerti.”

 Tapi apa itu ‘bahasa musik’?

 Apa yang sedang ‘dibicarakan’ oleh Sir Levi lewat lagu-lagu itu?

 Apa artinya?

 Semua tanya itu lantas menambah kekaguman Eren. Dia langsung bertepuk tangan heboh ketika Levi selesai. Tapi tepuk tangan itu berhenti saat Levi menyerang Eren dengan tatapan mata lelah namun tetap tegas.

 “Oi. Asal kau tahu, bocah. Aku bermain piano setiap sore di sini, untuk menenangkan diri, tanpa gangguan.”

 Eren menunduk sedih. Bersalah.

 “Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Istirahat di rumah. Tidak etis seorang siswa pulang larut malam.”

 “Baik, Sir.”

 Dengan langkah lesu, Eren meninggalkan lorong.

 Entah lagu apa lagi yang akan dimainkan sang pianis.

.

.

(To be continued)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *garpu tala : garpu besi bercabang dua yang digunakan untuk acuan nada saat menyetem alat musik seperti gitar dan piano, karena sifatnya yang mampu menghasilkan satu nada murni saat digetarkan. Nada yang dihasilkan biasanya A, tapi ada juga yang membunyikan nada F dan D.
> 
> Every music pieces that used in this work belong to their artists :
> 
> -Victor Piano Solo by Danny Elfman : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJlRujI4uXU
> 
> Lagu yang sering dimainkan Eren di sepanjang cerita (sampai chapter berikutnya) :
> 
> -The Reluctant Heroes by mpi (piano version from Shingeki no Kyojin album) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYuF0owPCt4
> 
> Lagu lain yang dimainkan Levi di sore hari :
> 
> \- Danny Elfman's Sally's Song - piano by Evanescence : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhRnC7BTqLg
> 
> Lagu yang dipakai Levi untuk pemanasan :
> 
> -The Witch's House OST - Friend by Fummy : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9H-iY8QuIw
> 
> Ah, rasanya disini memang lebih banyak dialog Eren dengan Dot Pixis ya? ^^ ;
> 
> Tentang “bakat alami”, sebenarnya cara Eren bermain musik itu berasal dari saya sendiri. Sejak kecil, setiap kali saya menyukai satu lagu, pasti saya bakal ngulik terus nada-nada lagu itu (dengan modal ingatan) di pianika atau keyboard sampai ketemu (boro-boro searching di internet, atau beli music player demi bisa dengar lagu itu berulang-ulang :’3). Saya sebenarnya tidak yakin apa itu bisa dibilang bakat atau tidak, yang jelas ternyata orang-orang bilang cara itu tidak biasa dan sulit, dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa begitu (mau bagaimana lagi, baca not angka apalagi not balok emang bikin pusing /plak). Tapi tetap saja, saya bukan Mozart yang sudah kenal nada-nada sejak umur 5 tahun.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading btw... :)
> 
> \---Khi-Khi Kiara


	3. Pathetique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Hari Kamis.

 “Kau mau kemana lagi, Eren?” tanya Mikasa serius, setelah menangkap lengan Eren yang langsung pergi ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

 “Ya belajar, lah! Ke ruang musik. Aku mau belajar piano. Bosan aku baca-baca tulisan dan angka melulu!” dalam gerutunya, Eren mengakui dirinya sekarang lebih berkonsentrasi pada studi musik dibanding studi lainnya. Targetnya untuk nilai tertinggi hampir terabaikan.

 Apa yang salah?

 “Oh, mau belajar yang lain, ya? Tidak masalah, sih.” Mikasa mengendurkan pegangannya. Mata gelapnya yang sayu masih menatap Eren. “Tapi, kamu tidak bertemu dengan guru Sejarah yang kerdil itu, ‘kan?”

 “Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau bertemu Sir Levi? Salah, ya? Terserah aku mau belajar dengan siapa. Kau tahu apa soal Sir Levi?” Eren mengernyit jijik.

 “Sudah kubilang, Eren, dia itu mencurigakan. Aku cuma takut-“

 “Apa? Apa dia buronan? Mafia? Pemerkosa anak-anak? Tahu dari mana? Tolonglah, Mikasa. Jangan berlebihan! Jangan menilai orang dari perasaanmu saja!” Eren ngotot. Kesal dan tersinggung, seperti Petra, seniornya.

 Mikasa menunduk diam.

 “Maaf,” Eren menghela nafas. “Aku tidak akan lama, kok. 10 menit sebelum bel bunyi, kita bertemu di kantin, ya?”

 Eren berlari menuju ruang musik. Ada rasa sesal juga setelah memarahi dan meninggalkan saudari angkatnya itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sikap protektif-posesif Mikasa bisa dibilang wajar. Dengan Eren, dia jadi punya seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil. Tekad Mikasa untuk melindungi Eren bertambah selepas kematian ibu Eren.

 Tapi tetap saja, Eren jengkel dengan tingkah Mikasa. Gadis itu memperlakukan dirinya seperti balita yang tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana.

 Lupakan.

 Tidak ada Sir Pixis di ruang musik. Eren baru ingat. Guru kesenian itu hanya mendapat giliran mengajar tiga hari seminggu, Senin sampai Rabu. Lantas Eren berlatih piano sendiri.

 Kali ini dia mencoba memainkan kord*, kumpulan nada yang biasa dipakai sebagai ‘teman’ melodi, hingga menciptakan harmoni. Eren harus pandai-pandai mengasah tangan kirinya untuk ini. Dia memulai dengan kord-kord dasar seperti kord C, E, dan G. Karena terlalu rumit untuk menghafal satu per satu dari sekian banyaknya variasi kord yang ada, maka Eren mencari cara yang lebih mudah.

 Untuk melanjutkan lagu ‘Reluctant Heroes’, Eren tinggal mencari susunan kord berdasarkan melodi lagu itu.

 Jemari Eren, meski belum lihai, tapi mulai mampu menjelajahi dua dari empat setengah oktaf deretan tuts piano.

 Tiba-tiba suara piano berhenti.

 Tangan dan kepala Eren kaku seketika.

 Eren merasa diawasi. Entah oleh siapa. Lalu kepalanya menoleh cepat ke pintu ruang musik yang setengah tertutup. Ada beberapa siswa dan guru yang berlalu lalang.

 Mata bulatnya memperhatikan tiap wajah mereka. Tidak ada mata yang mengarah pada dirinya.

 Eren mengutuk insting konyolnya tadi, kemudian melanjutkan latihannya.

 Mungkin tadi itu cuma setan jahil.

.

 Pulang sekolah, Eren harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan dulu.

 Belum terlalu sore. Kira-kira masih sempat untuk berlatih piano lagi. Eren berlari ke ruang musik, tapi kemudian melambatkan langkahnya, saat sadar dia terlambat.

 Sudah ada lantunan piano menyambut dari ruangan itu.

 Perlahan Eren membuka satu daun pintu, dan melihat sang pianis yang masih tenang tenggelam dalam nada-nada. Sir Levi.

 Eren justru tambah senang. Rasa senang yang aneh setiap bertemu pria itu.

 Tapi dia juga ragu. Ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Takut bila dengan bergerak satu senti saja akan mengganggu permainan musik Levi, lagi. Eren hanya berani memandang dari pintu.

 Sadar dengan keberadaan si bocah tukang intip, Levi menengok pelan ke arah pintu.

 Biji mata kelabu dan manik zamrud kembali beradu, sementara tangan Levi masih bergerak mengitari tuts piano. Musik belum berhenti.

 Levi sedikit menelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat. ‘Masuklah’.

 Eren tersenyum sumringah. Rona pipi mempermanis parasnya. Matanya berbinar puas. Akhirnya dia dipersilahkan oleh sang pianis untuk menjadi pendengar setianya.

 Sebenarnya Eren ingin memandang wajah pria itu lagi. Lebih jeli, bila perlu. Tapi sekarang dia lebih memilih berdiri setengah meter di belakang punggung Levi. Dia tertarik pada lagu yang sedang dimainkan guru idolanya.

 Lagu bertangga nada C minor. Tak kalah suram dengan lagu yang biasa dimainkan Levi, tapi yang ini terdengar lebih keras. Eren juga melihat jemari Levi menekan tuts-tuts piano lebih kuat dari kemarin.

 Apa yang sedang dialami Sir Levi?

 Lagi-lagi Eren bingung.

 Levi menunduk cukup lama setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu. Hening.

 Apa dia sakit kepala? Melamun?

 “Sir..., apa itu lagu karangan Anda juga?” Eren memberanikan diri untuk mulai bicara. Semoga saja dia tidak diusir lagi.

 Levi menegakkan tubuhnya, masih duduk. “Bukan. Itu Pathetique Sonata karya Ludwig van Beethoven.”

 “Ah? Bee...thoven?” Eren mencari topik perbincangan, mencoba menyejukkan suasana. “Sepertinya aku sering dengar nama itu. Dia itu ‘Bapak Musik Klasik’, ‘kan?”

 “Sebenarnya bukan.”

 “Eh?” Eren mendekatkan kepalanya, semakin dekat dengan Levi.

 “Yang dikenal sebagai pelopor musik Klasik itu Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Beethoven adalah komposer peralihan dua zaman.”

 “Err... peralihan zaman kuno dan moder- Aw!” Eren menebak sekenanya. Akibatnya jitakan keras sang pianis bersarang pada keningnya.

 “Bukan, bodoh. Tapi peralihan zaman musik Klasik dan musik Romantik.”

 “Ah, musik juga punya zaman?”

 “Tentu saja, bocah. Sama seperti musik-musik kontemporer sekarang, musik Klasik punya masa kejayaan masing-masing. Salah satu yang paling kuno adalah musik Barok di era Rococo, setelah zaman Renaissance, pada kisaran abad 17 sampai pertengahan abad 18. Pelopornya adalah maestro biola Antonio Vivaldi, dan komposer Johann Sebastian Bach. Setelah itu mulailah zaman musik Klasik. Haydn dan Mozart adalah yang paling terkenal di saat itu. Lalu di abad 19 ada zaman musik Romantik. Frans Peter Schubert dan Frederic Chopin berjaya di masa itu. Sedangkan Beethoven adalah musisi peralihan zaman Klasik dan Romantik.”

 “Oh, begitu.” tanggap Eren singkat, tidak ingin memberi komentar sok tahu lagi. Apalagi dia tidak kenal dengan nama-nama yang disebutkan Levi tadi. “Anda tahu banyak, ya? Hebat!”

 “Apa yang aneh? Aku ini guru Sejarah.”

 Hening lagi.

 “Apa yang kau rasakan?” kali ini Levi yang bertanya.

 “Eh? Maaf, Sir?”

 “Kutanya padamu, bocah. Apa yang kau rasakan dari lagu tadi?”

 “Ah, lagu itu, ya...?” akhirnya pertanyaan seperti itu datang juga, dan Eren tahu itu belum bisa dia jawab. “Err...yah, sedih. Begitulah...”

 “Sedih, ya? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau itu lagu sedih.”

 “Bisa beritahu liriknya, Sir? Barangka-Akh!” satu jitakan lagi menimpa Eren.

 “Bocah tolol! Mana ada musik klasik yang punya lirik?” gerutu Levi. “Sebenarnya ada sebagian kecil musik klasik dengan lirik, biasanya untuk orkestra. Tapi apa kau dengar aku menyanyikan lirik tadi?”

 “Yah, barangkali Anda sedang tidak ingin bernyanyi. Lagipula...” Eren mulai berani menimpali. “Aku tidak bisa paham makna dari sebuah lagu kalau belum membaca liriknya.”

 “Hmph. Sudah kuduga. Kalian generasi muda memang dangkal daya pikirnya. Kalian hanya mencari lirik setiap mendengarkan lagu. Kalian suka dengan satu lagu ketika liriknya sesuai dengan drama hidup kalian. Itu masih wajar, tapi ada yang lebih konyol. Terserah musiknya enak atau tidak, kalau liriknya dalam bahasa asing atau tidak berlirik sama sekali, kalian tidak akan suka. Pantas mayoritas dari kalian selalu mengantuk setiap dijejali musik klasik.” sorot mata elang Levi nampak meremehkan. “Mungkin ini hanya pendapatku pribadi, tapi jika kalian mencari lirik, jangan dengarkan lagu. Baca saja puisi.”

 “Bukan begitu, Sir!” adukan pikiran Eren bersatu dengan ego. “Maksudku, kita tidak bisa memahami sebuah lagu hanya dari musiknya saja, tapi liriknya juga penting. Lirik mewakili musik juga, ‘kan? Apa artinya lagu tanpa lirik? Nah, itu sebabnya, Sir, tidak semua orang, apalagi anak baru gede sepertiku, bisa nyaman mendengarkan musik klasik yang kuno dan sulit dipahami itu.”

 “Lalu kenapa kau suka dengan permainan pianoku?” tatapan Levi kian menusuk.

 Bibir Eren kaku. Dia tak lagi angkat bicara, terjebak dengan pertanyaan Levi.

 “Kenapa kau mengintip demi mendengarkan laguku yang tak berlirik, kalau kau memang tidak paham? Oh, biar kuralat salah satu kalimatmu tadi. Tidak semua lirik mewakili musik pada satu lagu, terutama dalam lagu-lagu kontemporer yang cuma mengejar tren. Nyatanya banyak lagu di dunia ini dimana lirik dan musiknya saling berlawanan.”

 Eren menunduk malu. Memang seru beradu argumen dengan Sir Levi, meski akhirnya dia kalah telak. Hanya saja dia merasa sangat dungu di depan guru pujaannya itu.

 “Kau bilang apa tadi? Musik klasik kuno? Asal kau tahu saja, hingga sekarang, musik klasik sudah dekat dengan kehidupan manusia. Kalau kau bilang musik klasik itu kuno, kau harus putar dulu otakmu.” tangan Levi kembali bersiap di atas piano. “Kau tahu lagu ini?”

 Levi sekarang memainkan sebuah lagu sederhana nan riang bernada dasar C mayor. Lagu yang sangat akrab dengan anak-anak.

 “Ah! Itu! ‘Twinkle-Twinkle Little Stars’!” dengan cengiran khas bocah, Eren langsung menerka. Kali ini tepat.

 “Benar. Lagu Alfabet pun punya melodi yang sama. Sebenarnya ini adalah melodi lagu Perancis berjudul ‘Ah! Vous derais-je, Maman!’, yang kemudian digubah dan dipopulerkan oleh Mozart dalam dua belas variasi.”

 Eren tertegun.

 “Bagaimana dengan ‘Fur Elise’ karya Beethoven? Pernah dengar?”

 “Err... belum, Sir!”

 “Kalau ini, pernah dengar?” Levi memainkan jemari kokohnya lagi. Menyentuh lembut tuts-tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu bertangga nada E minor. Diawali dengan dua nada yang diulang-ulang. Lagu yang terkenal anggun, cantik, juga mistis dan penuh misteri bagi sebagian orang.

 “Oh, yang itu! Lagu yang sering ada di kotak musik! Ah! Di bel sekolah juga sering ada!” Eren seperti anak TK yang senang bermain tebak-tebakan dengan gurunya.

 “Itulah yang namanya ‘Fur Elise’.” Levi berhenti bermain.

 “Jadi... itu lagunya Beethoven juga? Wah! Pantas saja dia terkenal. Aku baru tahu, Sir.”

 “Selain dua lagu itu, masih ada banyak lagu klasik yang dekat dengan kehidupan, tanpa kau sadari dan kau ketahui judulnya. Musik klasik itu abadi. Tak lekang oleh zaman, begitu kata penyair.”

 “Benar juga, ya!?” mata Eren semakin membola seperti menemukan harta karun. “Lagu itu dibuat sejak berabad-abad yang lalu, tapi masih terkenal sampai sekarang. Biasanya lagu-lagu pop cuma nge-hits paling lama dua sampai tiga tahun. Ya ‘kan, Sir?”

 “Eren.”

 “Ya, Sir!”

 “Sudah bisa menjawab?”

 “Eh? Tadi Anda tanya apa memangnya, Sir?”

 Levi menghela nafas lelah. Membuang muka. Ada sedikit geraman dari tenggorokannya.

 “Oh iya, maaf, Sir! Aku lupa! Perasaanku pada lagu yang pertama itu, ya?” Eren terkekeh malu.

 “Kau sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lirik lagi, ‘kan?”

 “Err... iya, sih. Tapi...” Eren masih ragu. Dia memang suka dengan lagu-lagu yang dimainkan Levi, walau tanpa lirik. Tapi dia belum bisa menemukan tentang apa atau perasaan apa yang ada dalam musik itu. “Bisa Anda mainkan lagi?”

 “Cih! Ya sudah. Kau duduklah di sana.”

 Eren duduk di salah satu kursi, di sebelah piano.

 “Dengarkan baik-baik.”

 “Ya, Sir!”

 “Setiap orang yang masih punya hati pada dasarnya menyukai seni, termasuk musik. Saat mereka menyukai sebuah lagu, artinya jiwa mereka menerima dan memahami isi lagu itu. Selain itu yang namanya perasaan itu abstrak, sulit dikemukakan secara konkrit.”

 Eren mengangguk setuju.

 “Jadi, aku tidak heran kalau kau kesulitan mengatakan perasaanmu tentang sebuah lagu, walau aku tahu kau sebenarnya mengerti. Aku juga tidak masalah dengan jawabanmu yang berbeda denganku. Jiwa masing-masing orang punya daya tafsir berbeda-beda tentang suatu karya seni. Itu wajar.”

 Eren menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya, menaruh tangannya di atas paha. Masih menyimak serius.

 “Inti dari penjelasanku tadi adalah, aku ingin membantumu untuk meresapi musik. Jika kau ingin bermain musik, kenali dulu karakter musik itu sendiri. Bakatmu itu harus diasah. Setelah itu barulah kau bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.”

 Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap. Setelah ini, dia tidak hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan Sir Levi, tapi juga pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang ‘Bahasa Musik’.

 “Tutup matamu dan dengarkan. Sekarang!”

 Eren menurut. Tibalah saatnya.

 Sir Levi kembali memainkan Pathetique Sonata dengan tempo yang diperlambat.

 Ketenangan dan kegelapan membuat Eren merasa diselimuti rapat-rapat oleh lantunan lagu yang kelam. Telinganya semakin cermat dan peka mengikuti nada per nada.

 Bersama musik itu, Eren sempat membayangkan adegan-adegan, baik yang fiktif maupun yang nyata dari memorinya. Seperti menonton film di bioskop imajinatif. Dia merasakan panas dan dingin bergantian menyentuh hatinya.

 Tangannya gemetar. Nafasnya memburu.

 ‘Sihir’ bahasa musik baru mengenai jiwa Eren.

 Suara piano berhenti. Terdengar suara bariton yang berat namun lembut, “Buka matamu, Eren.”

 Perlahan Eren membuka dan mengedipkan matanya, langsung menoleh pada Levi yang berjalan menghampiri Eren.

 “Apa yang kau rasakan?” sorot mata kelabunya tenang. Sepertinya dia melihat reaksi Eren tadi, ketika musik dimainkan. “Kalau kau tidak bisa jawab dengan mulut, ambillah kertas dan tulis jawabannya.”

 “Aku...” Eren masih duduk tegang di hadapan Levi. “Aku merasakan kepedihan..., kebimbangan, penyesalan, amarah yang menghentak. Aku merasa seperti tersesat, hilang... di satu saat aku seperti dikejar-kejar seseorang, atau malah mengejar seseorang...”

 “Oh. Analisamu tidak buruk, bocah.”

 Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Levi menjulur, menaruh telapaknya pada dada kiri Eren. Eren sontak gelagapan. Kehangatan yang aneh merambat dari ujung kepala, pipi, dada, hingga ujung kakinya.

 “AH! S-SIR-“

 “Ssh!”

 Tak sampai 10 detik, Levi menarik tangan kanannya dari Eren.

 “Detak jantungmu meningkat. Catatan riset Hanji benar. Terapi musik klasik bisa berguna untuk kesehatan dan kecerdasan, karena ritmenya yang seirama dengan detak jantung manusia. Pantas saja Mozart banyak menciptakan lagu untuk merangsang otak bayi.”

 Eren menghembuskan nafas panjang. “Rasanya aneh, tapi setelah ini perasaanku jadi lebih lega dan senang. Benar kata Sir Pixis, Anda membuat piano itu seperti berbicara menceritakan sesuatu. Terima kasih, Sir!”

 “Berterima kasihlah pada arwah Beethoven, bocah. Lagu itu salah satu mahakaryanya.”

 “Ah, Anda benar.” Eren termenung, ada yang berusaha diingatnya. “Selain itu, aku jadi ingat dengan Ibuku, Sir.”

 “Hm?”

 “Ibuku dulu juga seorang pemain musik. Dia suka bermain keyboard. Dia tidak begitu terkenal, sih. Dia hanya tampil di kontes-kontes kota, acara radio, dan di panggung kafe. Tapi aku suka permainannya yang menyenangkan. Aku juga sering iseng bermain keyboard bersamanya dulu. Ibu hanya tertawa melihatku.” Eren tersenyum lembut sembari bernostalgia. “Tapi...”

 Levi sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi piano, masih di hadapan Eren.

 “...Ibuku meninggal.” papar Eren getir. “Ibuku dibunuh, 5 tahun lalu, oleh perampok, di persimpangan jalan kota, saat hendak membelikan hamburger keju dan kue untukku. Aku... datang ke jalan itu, setelah Ayah menerima telepon, dan aku... melihat sangat jelas tubuh Ibuku penuh darah... di dada dan perutnya. Sampai sekarang, Sir... polisi belum menangkap perampok sialan itu. Makanya...”

 Levi melihat kobaran api yang menyala terang di sepasang mata hijau itu.

 “Aku berusaha belajar di sekolah sebaik mungkin! Meraih nilai setinggi mungkin! Agar aku bisa masuk Kepolisian Militer, untuk menuntaskan sendiri kasus kematian Ibuku. Aku akan menghukum si pelaku tanpa ampun!” sudah lama Eren tidak menggeram layaknya harimau di hutan malam.

 “Hoh.” membalas semangat yang menjulang dari manik-manik hijau, iris mata Levi memancarkan kilatan. “Tidak buruk.”

 Eren mengerjap, memperbaiki sikap duduknya. Memalukan sekali, marah-marah di depan Sir Levi.

 “Kesimpulannya, kau ingin masuk Kepolisian untuk balas dendam?” tanya Levi setelah lama berdiri diam.

 “Ah, bukan hanya itu, Sir! Aku juga muak dengan berita-berita kriminal dan ketidak adilan orang-orang golongan atas. Aku akan jadi polisi yang tegas dan kebal suap, Sir!”

 “Hmph. Aku lihat daftar nilai-nilaimu di meja Erwin, wali kelasmu. Payah. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa masuk akademi Kepolisian.”

 “Aku berusaha, Sir!” Eren agak tersinggung. “Tapi yah..., aku merasa akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering belajar musik daripada yang lainnya. Entahlah. Musik memang menyenangkan, sih.”

 “Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan sia-siakan bakatmu. Selanjutnya terserah padamu.” Levi menutup dan merapikan piano, lalu mengambil tas koper hitamnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. “Apapun itu, pastikan bahwa kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu.”

 Eren diam. Nalurinya mengatakan kalimat terakhir sang pianis itu sangat penting. Seperti wahyu dari Dewa. Harus diresapi oleh akal dan batin. Untuk sekian detik, otak Eren berputar seperti mesin sepeda motor dengan laju seratus kilometer per jam. Itu sebelum dia sadar gurunya beranjak pergi.

 “Sir! Mau kemana?”

 “Pulang.”

 “Oh, silahkan. Mungkin aku bisa berlatih piano sebentar.”

 “Kau tidak lihat? Hari mulai gelap. Ayo pulang!”

 Ayo? Sir Levi mengajak Eren berjalan pulang bersama?

 Dengan senang hati, Eren berjalan. Sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Eren menyesuaikan langkah kakinya mengikuti kaki Levi.

 Tidak ada dialog lagi.

 Tapi senyuman girang masih terulas di wajah Eren. Warna pipinya senada dengan langit senja. Jingga kemerahan. Eren sedang merasa bersyukur.

 Mulai pintar bermain piano. Dapat banyak ilmu tentang hakikat musik.

 Bisa lebih dekat dengan Sir Levi.

.

.

(To be continued)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *accord / kord : kelompok nada yang dipakai sebagai pelengkap/pengiring melodi dalam satu lagu. Misalnya kord C mayor, terdiri dari nada C-E-G (urutan bisa diacak). Kadang dikenal dengan sebutan “kunci”.
> 
> Every music pieces that used in this work belong to their artists :
> 
> -The Reluctant Heroes by mpi (piano version from Shingeki no Kyojin album) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYuF0owPCt4
> 
> Lagu-lagu klasik yang dimainkan Levi :
> 
> -Pathetique Sonata (3rd movement) by Ludwig van Beethoven : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cf2sfuKqdVU 
> 
> (ada juga versi lain dengan aransemen yg lebih nge-pop dan easy-listening, juga dipakai di game dance Pump it Up! : Beethoven Virus - Pathetique by Diana Boncheva feat. Banya : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtKCNJmARF0)
> 
>  
> 
> -Ah! Vous derais-je, Maman! / Twinkle-twinkle Little Stars – music by W.A. Mozart
> 
> \- Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w
> 
> Harus saya akui, chapter ini adalah yang paling seru dalam proses penulisannya, karena yeap... konversasi Levi dan Eren lebih banyak, hehe. that’s all...
> 
> Thanks for reading... :)
> 
> \---Khi-Khi Kiara


	4. Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Hari Jum’at.

 Di jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua, Eren sibuk mencatat. Tulisannya semakin rapi saja.

 Setelah bel istirahat, Eren langsung pergi ke kantor. Pintu kantor ditutup karena ada rapat guru. Eren beralih ke kantin untuk mengisi perut, mengurungkan niat untuk meminta Sir Levi menemani dan mengawasinya bermain piano.

 Selepas bel pulang, Eren segera mencari Levi, setidaknya untuk konfirmasi bahwa dia akan berlatih piano bersamanya. Di ruang-ruang kelas XI dan XII, tidak ada. Di Laboratorium, tidak ada. Di perpustakaan, di kantin, di kamar mandi, di ruang musik dan ruang lukis pun tidak ada. Dimana dia?

 Nampaknya rencana Eren untuk bermain piano berdua akan gagal hari ini.

 Untung dia ingat satu tempat penting yang terlewat. Kantor guru.

 Setibanya di pintu kantor, nafas Eren memberat. Matanya menerawang pada seisi kantor, dari ujung ke ujung. Tidak ada Sir Levi.

 Apa dia sudah pulang bersama sebagian guru yang lain, tanpa mampir untuk bermain piano lagi?

 “Ah. Eren Jaeger. Kemari!” panggil suara bass milik seorang guru berambut pirang keemasan. Sir Erwin duduk di barisan meja paling depan. Dia tidak sendiri. Ada Armin yang berkonsultasi tentang soal-soal Astronomi untuk persiapan Olimpiade Sains mendatang.

 “Iya, Sir!” Eren mendekati meja Sir Erwin, dan Armin. “Sedang apa kau, Armin?”

 “Belajar Astronomi. Hehe, materi yang diuji lebih menantang di sini.” merasa cukup lama belajar, Armin mengemas buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. “Sir Erwin, besok masih ada jadwal bimbel, ‘kan?”

 “Masih. Datanglah di jam biasa, ya.” Sir Erwin merapikan kacamatanya.

 “Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Sir!” sambil tersenyum berseri, Armin bergegas pulang. “Kau mau pulang denganku, Eren?”

 “Tidak. Kau duluan saja.”

 “Ya, sudah. Dah, Eren!” Armin sudah hilang dari pintu kantor.

 “Ada perlu apa, Sir?” Eren menunggu Sir Erwin yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di tas kerjanya. Sebuah benda kotak pipih.

 Ternyata itu CD musik. Di sampul albumnya yang berlatar violet, ada foto lukisan pria berambut putih, ikal menggulung di bagian bawah, dan berbaju hitam dengan sejenis cravat merah yang dimasukkan. Dia sedang memegang alat tulis kecil, dan lembar partitur di tangan lainnya.

 Mata tajam dan bibirnya terlihat jelas. Ekspresi tegas dan dingin terpapar dari bingkai wajah itu.

 Di bawahnya tertulis dengan tulisan tegak bersambung, ‘Best Sonatas of Ludwig van Beethoven.’

 Pria tua inikah Sang Maestro yang dibicarakan Sir Levi kemarin?

 “Levi menitipkan ini untukmu, Eren.”

 Album itu pun berpindah tangan pada bocah yang masih kebingungan. Dia melihat semua sisi album itu dengan teliti. Desain yang simpel namun elegan, terlalu berkelas.

 “Ini... untukku, Sir?”

 Sir Erwin mengangguk.

 Mungkin ini materi pelajaran baru dari Sir Levi. Eksklusif untuk Eren seorang.

 “Sir Levi di mana?”

 “Dia tidak masuk. Tidak ada giliran mengajar untuknya hari ini.”

 “Oh, begitu. Tapi serius? Album musik klasik ini untukku?” Eren masih meraba-raba bungkus CD itu. Halus, seperti sampul novel remaja.

 “Haha, saya juga bingung tadinya. Saya pikir kau yang memintanya. Jarang-jarang lho, ada anak muda suka musik klasik.” Sir Erwin berdeham. “Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia mulai ingin menjadi guru musik, setelah lama memendam hobi bermusiknya sendiri.”

 “Begitula-Eh? Anda juga tahu kalau Sir Levi suka main musik?” alis Eren bertaut. Entah sudah ada berapa orang yang tahu tentang ‘bakat terpendam’ Levi.

 “Tentu saja. Kami satu kampus. Saya lihat dia rajin berlatih piano selama kuliah.”

 “Berarti, Anda juga tahu kalau Sir Levi main piano setiap sore?”

 “Ya. Terkadang kalau saya bolak-balik dari perpustakaan, saya sempat mendengarkan permainan pianonya.”

 “Yah...” Eren tersenyum tipis. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Sir Levi yang pendiam itu lebih suka memainkan lagu-lagu sedih.”

 “Itu bisa dimaklumi.”

 Eren tercekat. “Maklum?”

 “Karena saya tahu kenapa.”

 “Hah?”

 Kantor guru makin sepi. Hanya ada Eren dan Sir Erwin.

 Kedua telapak tangan Sir Erwin menyatu di depan wajahnya. Posisi duduknya agak membungkuk pada meja. Gesturnya mirip dengan detektif yang hendak memecahkan suatu kasus. “Mau saya ceritakan?”

 Eren mengangguk mantap. Keingintahuannya tak terbendung. Dengan sigap dia duduk di kursi, di sebelah kiri Sir Erwin.

 “Sejak kecil, Levi sudah mengalami kehidupan yang berat. Dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang tidak terawat. Si pengasuh panti berlaku semena-mena padanya. Dia dipukuli, disiksa, diberi makanan sisa. Karena tidak tahan, saat berumur 8 tahun, dia kabur dari panti asuhan itu setelah membunuh pengasuh yang mau mencekiknya. Dia berkelana di jalanan tak tentu arah, sampai dia diadopsi oleh seorang pria. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kenny.”

 Eren menggertakkan giginya. Ngilu.

 “Selama menjadi gelandangan, dia banyak berkelahi dengan preman-preman jalanan. Lalu bersama pria itu, dia melanjutkan sekolahnya sambil bekerjasama untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran rahasia. Levi dilatih dengan keras sehingga bisa melaksanakan misi dengan mulus. Menusuk-nusuk hingga bermandikan darah sudah biasa baginya. Ya. Kau bisa bilang, dia tidak punya hati.”

 Sorot sepasang permata hijau anak itu nampak tidak tenang.

 “Oh, ya. Saya hampir lupa. Dengan uang hasil membunuh, Levi tidak hanya bisa menuntaskan jenjang pendidikannya sampai SMA, tapi juga membeli rumah sendiri, rumah yang sekarang ditempatinya. Levi bukan satu-satunya anak buah Kenny. Dia punya dua sahabat dekat. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Setelah Kenny terbunuh di suatu kasus, dua temannya itu memilih ikut tinggal di rumah bersama Levi. Mereka bertahan hidup seadanya.”

 Alih-alih menghilangkan tegang, Eren memainkan jari-jarinya.

 “Saya dan Hanji, yang sudah sekelas dengan Levi selama tiga tahun, tidak bisa membujuknya untuk lanjut kuliah. Dia masih bertanggung jawab atas kedua temannya. Tapi kemudian, teman-temannya itu tewas karena kecelakaan motor. Levi merasa sangat bersalah dan tertekan.”

 Eren menengadah pelan pada Sir Erwin. Mata dan alisnya menampakkan empati yang dalam.

 “Dan akhirnya, saya membantu kuliah Levi. Kami menempati kampus yang sama. Saat saya tahu Levi tertarik dengan musik, saya menyarankannya untuk mengambil kursus piano. Saya pikir, dengan begitu Levi bisa meredam hasrat membunuhnya, dan menuangkan konflik perasaannya yang menumpuk lewat piano. Yang selama ini kau dengar, Eren, adalah hasilnya.”

 Eren belum bisa berkata-kata.

 Sir Levi, dengan tangan-tangan dingin bekas cipratan darah banyak orang, bisa memainkan lagu-lagu seindah itu?

 “Terserah apa kau mau percaya cerita ini atau tidak. Saya hanya menyampaikan yang sebenarnya dari Levi sendiri.”

 Eren diam.

 “Ya sudah. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan. Kau sebaiknya segera pulang.”

 Pandangan Eren kosong.

 “...Eren?”

 “Y-ya, Sir!” Barulah dia kembali dari lamunannya.

 Sir Erwin tersenyum bijak. “Pulanglah. Jangan lupa bawa CD itu.”

 “Baik, Sir!” sembari melangkah pulang, Eren memasukkan album Beethoven ke dalam tasnya.

 Selama bersepeda menuju rumah, wujud Levi lagi-lagi hinggap di pikiran Eren yang mengawang-awang.

 Eren lupa berterima kasih pada Sir Erwin atas ceritanya.

.

 Hari menjelang malam.

 Eren masih merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Di luar jendela, tepat di samping tempat tidur, matahari perlahan bersembunyi di balik mega-mega. Mulai gelap. Tapi Eren sedang tidak mau bangun untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Dia hanya meraih lampu tidur di meja.

 Anak itu menerawangi langit-langit kamar sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

 Alur dari cerita Sir Erwin tentang Sir Levi masih terbayang jelas oleh Eren. Rasa heran dan simpati menyatu. Dari sosok pria yang nyaris tak pernah menampakkan mimik ekspresi pada parasnya, Eren tak pernah menyangka ada kisah pahit di balik itu semua.

 Entah ada berapa banyak luka yang disimpan Levi. Eren tidak tahu lagi.

 Andai diberi kesempatan, Eren ingin menangis bersamanya. Itupun kalau Levi masih bisa menangis.

 Seketika mata Eren membulat. Posisi tidur berubah menjadi duduk. Dia hampir melupakan sesuatu. CD album Beethoven!

 Segera Eren mengambil CD itu dari apitan buku-buku di dalam tasnya. Saat membuka sampulnya, ada lipatan kertas di atas kepingan CD. Sebuah pesan.

 Eren,

 Setel CD ini dan pilih lagu “Moonlight Sonata – 1st Movement”. Dengarkan baik-baik lalu tulis apa yang kau rasakan di atas selembar kertas. Serahkan hasilnya padaku di hari Senin.

\---Levi

 Sesuai dugaan Eren. Pelajaran baru, latihan baru.

 Ada debaran aneh ketika membaca surat itu. Antara senang dengan tulisan apik si guru idola, dengan kesadaran bahwa itu surat dari seorang mantan pembunuh.

 Diambilnya kepingan CD dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dimasukkan ke dalam VCD player, sudah diatur untuk mengulang-ulang satu lagu saja. Langsung dia pilih lagu ‘Moonlight Sonata’. Kemudian dia duduk di atas ranjang, bersandarkan jendela, siap-siap menerima musik apa yang akan datang.

 Tanpa gangguan. Waktu yang tepat.

 Ayah Eren, Grisha Jaeger, selalu pulang larut malam karena sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Mikasa belum pulang dari pelatihan Tae Kwon Do. Semoga saja dia tidak cepat-cepat pulang dulu, harap Eren.

 Mulai terdengar lantunan piano yang lembut dan pelan, memainkan lagu bernada dasar C minor.

 Seingat Eren, Levi pernah memainkan lagu ini di suatu sore. Dia yakin.

 Eren memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas. Meresapi kisah yang tersirat pada untaian nada.

 Nada-nada yang suram.

 Ada rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Tragedi dan trauma. Ada sekilat harapan untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup, tapi sulit. Setiap langkah selalu dibarengi kegamangan, kegelisahan, dan ketidakpastian akan takdir. Yang ada hanya reruntuhan asa, seperti daun-daun yang berguguran lalu remuk menjadi serpihan kecil.

 Di satu waktu, Eren sempat melihat arwah ibunya, tersenyum di antara bintang-bintang. Dia ingat betapa kacau dirinya saat ibunya baru pergi jauh. Sangat jauh.

 Di waktu lain, dia ingat cerita dimana Sir Levi kehilangan teman-teman baiknya, serta pengalaman kelam lain dalam hidup pria itu.

 Apa itu alasan Sir Levi memainkan ‘Moonlight Sonata’ ini? Begitupun lagu-lagu sedih lainnya?

 Di penghujung lagu, Eren hanyut dalam imajinasi musikal. Dia berjalan di tengah hutan gelap. Angin malam berhembus, menghasilkan instrumen syahdu gemerisik dedaunan. Mata dan langkah Eren tertuju pada cahaya kekuningan bulan purnama.

 Ada sesosok bayangan di depan sinar bulan.

 Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam bersandar pada pohon rindang.

 Sir Levi menyendiri, termenung bersama rembulan.

 Tenang.

 Apa dia sedang menunggu dua teman seperjuangannya kembali?

 “Eren...”

 Apa?

 “Eren..., Eren...”

 Eren memasang telinganya dengan seksama. Dia pasti salah dengar. Tapi jelas-jelas Levi terus memanggil namanya.

 Kenapa?

 Bahu Eren terguncang.

 “Eren...? Kau benar-benar tidur sore, nak?”

 Eren tersentak. Rupanya dia sudah terbaring, kepalanya pun dekat dengan bantal yang ujungnya lembab oleh air mata.

 Lampu kamar menyala terang. ‘Moonlight Sonata’ masih mengalun dari VCD player.

 Suara panggilan itu berasal dari Ayahnya.

 “Ayah pulang cepat?” tanya Eren kikuk.

 “Satu riset sudah selesai. Jadi Ayah diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal.” dari tepi kasur Eren, pria berkacamata bundar itu berjalan ke arah VCD player. “Sebaiknya kau matikan dulu-“

 “Jangan! Aku butuh lagu itu untuk tugas.”

 “Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Kalau sudah selesai, turunlah ke ruang makan. Mikasa sedang menyiapkan makan malam.” Grisha lalu keluar dari kamar Eren.

 Eren menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kenapa harus menikmati lagu sampai tertidur? Lagipula lagu itu terlalu kelam sebagai nina bobo.

 Anak itu meraih kursi dan meja belajar. Secepatnya dia menyiapkan alat-alat tulis untuk menjawab ‘soal’ pelajaran kali ini.

 Eren sudah tahu apa yang akan ditulisnya. Dia juga sudah paham, apa itu musik. Itu semua berkat Sir Levi. Dia mengajarkan padanya, musik bukan hanya permainan nada ria atau penghibur belaka. Dan sebuah lagu yang menyentuh hati tidak tercipta dengan sekadar kemampuan yang hebat.

 “Dengarkan musiknya, maka kau akan mengerti.”

 Eren tahu.

 “...musik itu terlahir murni dari hatinya.”

 Eren mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

 Lewat musik, Sir Levi bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya, juga mewakili hidup orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

 Pria itu mencurahkan isi hatinya, yang banyak tertahan karena tidak bisa dilampiaskan dengan mulut, tubuh, ataupun wajah.

 Dia ‘berbicara’ pada siapapun yang mendengarkan, dari jiwa ke jiwa. Itulah fungsi ‘Bahasa Musik’.

 “...pastikan bahwa kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu.”

 Eren seperti tersengat listrik. Mulai ada semangat baru yang terbesit dalam dirinya.

.

.

Hari Sabtu.

 Eren sudah sendirian di rumah sejak pagi. Ayahnya pergi untuk presentasi penelitian. Sementara Mikasa berangkat menuju Turnamen Tae Kwon Do.

 Eren sedang tidak ingin mengajak Armin atau Jean bermain ke rumahnya. Dia sibuk mencari sesuatu di gudang belakang rumah.

 Dari gudang, Eren membopong sebuah keyboard berwarna silver dan hitam, penuh debu, masih lengkap dengan kaki penyangga. Lalu dia bersihkan dan susun sedemikian rupa.

 Eren duduk di depan keyboard itu. Dia coba tekan satu tuts putih. Terdengar nada C. Syukurlah, masih berfungsi.

 Ada suara tepuk tangan di kepalanya.

 “Horeee! Ibu hebat! Ulangi lagi! Lagi!”

 “Haha, terima kasih-Hei! Jangan pencet-pencet tombol sembarangan! Nanti suara keyboardnya jadi jelek.”

 “Eh iya, maaf, Bu. Tapi boleh tidak, aku pencet-pencet tombol yang hitam putih?”

 “Yang itu boleh, Eren. Kau boleh ikut Ibu mainkan lagu.”

 “Yeey! Yuk kita main lagu ‘Twinkle-Twinkle Little Stars’!”

 Eren tersenyum sayu.

 Demi kenangan indah itu, Eren meletakkan keyboard itu di tempat yang persis seperti dulu. Di sisi ruang tamu, bukan di kamar tidurnya.

 Eren tidak jadi pemanasan jari dengan lagu ‘Twinkle-Twinkle Little Stars’. Takut dia akan membasahi tuts-tuts keyboard itu dengan air matanya nanti.

 Biarkan Ibu tidur tenang. Tapi seorang Eren Jaeger tetap tidak bisa tinggal diam.

 Sebagai latihan olah jari dan rasa, Eren memainkan lagu kesukaannya, ‘The Reluctant Heroes’. Selama hampir satu jam bermain, dia menemukan semua melodi dan kord lagu itu. Kesepuluh jarinya yang agak lentik pun sudah sangat mengenal tiap letak-letak tuts hitam dan putih beserta nadanya. Dia hanya perlu lebih menggunakan hatinya untuk memperindah ‘bahasa’ dalam lagu itu.

 Pengertian tentang Bahasa Musik memberi Eren pandangan baru. Bahwa bila seseorang menyukai suatu lagu, artinya lagu itu bisa mewakili bagian dari hidup atau perasaannya, disadari atau tidak.

 Dan ini bukan melulu tentang lirik. Sir Levi benar.

 Eren sadar akan tiga hal sekarang.

 Pertama, dia menyukai lagu ‘Reluctant Heroes’ dan lagu-lagu Alternative-Rock lainnya bukan tanpa sebab. Sebagian besar dari lagu-lagu itu menyuarakan semangat, cita-cita dan harapan yang menggelora di hatinya.

 Kedua, dia semakin mencintai musik. Dia sudah terlanjur nyaman bermain dengan nada-nada.

 Ketiga, dia sadar, selama lima tahun ini dia terlalu memforsir otaknya untuk sebuah ambisi, yang belum tentu bisa diraih.

 Eren ingat dengan pesan Ibunya dulu.

 “Saat kau besar nanti, sebisa mungkin carilah pekerjaan yang kau cintai. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan kelelahan.”

 Eren sudah membuat keputusan sejak tadi malam. Tidak ada lagi target nilai tinggi di semua studi demi Kepolisian. Dia hanya akan fokus pada beberapa studi yang dia kuasai. Salah satunya adalah seni musik.

 Dia ingin lebih serius mendalami musik. Kalau mau pasang target tinggi, dia ingin menjadi musisi hebat. Solois atau band, Eren belum tahu pasti. Yang jelas, dia ingin bisa mengangkat kembali nama Ibunya, bersama dengan keahliannya bermain rasa lewat piano atau keyboard.

 Anggap saja ini sebagai balas dendam yang manis.

 Karena bagaimanapun, Eren tidak akan membiarkan si pelaku hidup tenang.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

 “Biar kutebak. Kau memainkan lagu ‘Fur Elise’?”

 Menghindari acara televisi akhir pekan yang membosankan, Eren dan Mikasa bergantian berlatih keyboard.

 “Kau benar, Eren.” Mikasa tertawa pelan. Telapak tangannya masih di atas tuts keyboard. “Aku hanya iseng mencari lagu-lagu yang bagus untuk latihan piano, dan not-not angka ini kudapat dari internet. Aku baru tahu lagu ‘Fur Elise’ ternyata lagu yang sudah sangat terkenal dari dulu.”

 “Memang.” Eren mengayun-ayunkan kaki, mulai jenuh menunggu giliran latihan di atas sofa. “Kau tahu pencipta lagu itu? Beethoven! Dia komposer hebat! Lagu-lagunya penuh emosi-“

 Bicara tentang Beethoven, Eren jadi ingat seseorang.

 Sosok yang masih dikaguminya. Entah kenapa dia jadi tidak sabar ingin masuk sekolah lagi.

 “Beethoven yang itu, ya...” jemari lentik nan putih kembali memainkan melodi khas ‘Fur Elise’. “Ah, aku jadi tambah ingat dengan Ibu. Terima kasih, Eren, sudah mau membawa keyboard ini lagi. Aku pikir ini sudah rusak.”

 “Iya. Err... Mikasa, boleh aku pinjam internetnya?”

 “Oh, tentu boleh. Mau cari apa?”

 “Sudahlah. Biar aku yang pakai. Aku cuma mau cari gambar-gambar.”

 “Baiklah. Sebentar, aku nyalakan dulu internetnya di komputer. Kau latihanlah dulu dengan keyboard itu.”

 Eren mengangguk. Matanya nampak antusias. Entah apa yang ingin dicarinya di internet.

 Melihat kursi di depan keyboard kosong, Eren langsung merebutnya. Dia sudah tahu ingin memainkan lagu apa.

 Lagu tanpa judul yang sudah lama ingin dia mainkan.

 Mulailah dia mencari-cari melodi, seperti biasa, dengan modal ingatan berupa suara lagu yang terdengar hampir setiap sore, dan figur pianis berwajah datar yang memainkannya dengan tenang.

 Eren sudah menguasai tangga nada C# minor untuk lagu itu. Semakin jauh dia melantunkan melodi itu, semakin teresapi oleh hatinya makna dari lagu itu.

 Kesunyian. Kehampaan. Kesendirian.

 Sepi.

 Rupanya aplikasi penerjemah bahasa musik di otak Eren semakin cepat prosesnya.

 Eren termenung sebentar. Pria dingin seperti Sir Levi pun merasakan kesepian?

 Apa dia butuh seseorang untuk mendampinginya, dan menyayanginya? Jika benar, maka Eren tidak keberatan untuk mengajukan diri. Pastinya.

 “Itu lagu siapa, Eren? Aku belum pernah dengar.” tanya gadis yang baru selesai menyalakan internet.

 Eren kaget, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Cukup lama dia memandangi Mikasa yang masih berdiri di samping sofa, menunggu jawaban.

 “Err... ano...,” terpaksa Eren berbohong, jika tidak ingin dicegah lagi dari Levi. “Itu aku tidak tahu siapa penciptanya atau judulnya apa. Itu lagu dari game horor. Waktu aku main game bersama Jean, aku dengar lagu itu dan aku langsung suka.”

 “Oh, begitu. Internetnya sudah menyala. Pakailah. Atau kau mau latihan keyboard dulu?”

.

.

(To be continued)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every music pieces that used in this work belong to their artists :
> 
> -The Reluctant Heroes by mpi (piano version from Shingeki no Kyojin album) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYuF0owPCt4
> 
> -Victor Piano Solo by Danny Elfman : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJlRujI4uXU
> 
> -Moonlight Sonata (1st movement) by Ludwig van Beethoven : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck
> 
> Ah sayangnya di sini tidak ada dialog antara Eren dan Levi. Maaf... ^^;
> 
> Tentang definisi musik yang bertebaran di chapter ini ataupun di chapter sebelumnya, sama sekali bukan definisi baku dari buku kamus ataupun wikipedia. Semua murni dari opini saya, jadi maaf kalau ada yang berbeda dengan pemikiran teman-teman pembaca. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading... :)


	5. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Hari Senin.

 Baru kali ini Eren merasa lebih lega dan santai di sekolah.

 Mengerjakan PR semampunya, belajar seperlunya, buku disusun teratur tanpa ada yang tertinggal, tidak lagi merepotkan Armin atau memaksakan otaknya sendiri untuk mengisi semua soal, juga membaca dan mencatat seperlunya.

 Dengan mengurangi beban-beban yang tidak perlu dari kepala, pikiran Eren menjadi lebih ringan dan mudah fokus.

 Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau lagi pulang larut sore. Waktu sore tetap tidak boleh dilewati Eren.

 Dia akan menyerahkan hasil tugas khusus di waktu itu.

 Sementara itu selama dua jam pelajaran pertama, Eren sempat berkontak mata dengan Sir Levi, dari pintu kelas. Di saat istirahat, ketika berjalan bertiga dengan Armin dan Mikasa setelah kenyang dari kantin, dia berpapasan dengan Sir Levi. Eren tersenyum ramah, meski dia tahu Levi tidak akan membalas senyuman itu.

 Nampaknya mata hijau bocah itu sudah nyaman menerima sorot tajam dari bingkai mata Levi.

 Di jam pelajaran keempat, Sir Pixis melanjutkan materi tentang tangga nada mayor dan minor. Sekaligus dia memperhatikan hasil belajar Eren selama sepekan ini. Melihat Eren sudah mulai lancar memainkan lagu ‘The Reluctant Heroes’ secara utuh, Sir Pixis terus memujinya sebagai anak berbakat murni. Belum lagi sahutan tepuk tangan teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama Mikasa yang paling riuh tepuk tangannya.

 Eren hanya tersipu malu.

 Tetap saja, dia belum puas jika permainan pianonya belum didengar oleh guru kesayangannya.

 Pulang sekolah, Eren buru-buru mengambil tasnya dari ruang kelas, lalu kembali merebut kursi grand piano di ruang musik.

 Sembari menunggu Sir Levi datang, Eren memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berekspresi sepuas-puasnya lewat tuts-tuts piano. Dia mencoba mengerahkan lebih banyak kekuatan dan semangat pada lagu ‘Reluctant Heroes’ yang sedang dimainkannya.

 Lompatan jari-jarinya melangkahi tuts-tuts piano semakin lincah dan kuat. Setiap nada tunggal yang keluar terdengar semakin nyaring dan jelas.

 “Oi!”

 Suara piano yang lantang terhenti.

 “Sir! Selamat sore!” senyum lebar Eren berseri, melihat sang pianis berparas dingin sudah tiba di pintu ruang musik. Semangatnya kian menggebu-gebu.

 “Ada apa dengan jarimu?”

 “Hah?”

 “Kalau kau memainkan lagu dengan sembrono seperti tadi, yang ada kau akan dilempari sepatu butut oleh gelandangan dan pengamen di jalanan.” Levi mengkritik tanpa basa-basi.

 “Err...” senyum Eren sedikit memudar. Menunduk malu, lagi. “Salah ya, Sir?”

 “Masalahnya ada pada keterampilan tanganmu.” Levi berjalan menghampiri Eren, dengan wibawa dan ketenangan yang melekat pada sikap dan gesturnya. “Rentangkan kedua telapak tanganmu di atas piano.”

 “Baik!” Eren menurut. Jari-jari tangan berwarna kecoklatan agak diregangkan di atas barisan tuts.

 “Hmph. Tanganmu kaku seperti kayu. Seharusnya dengan jari-jari sepanjang itu, permainan pianomu bisa lebih fleksibel dan enak didengar.” Levi sedikit mengendurkan kerutan di sekitar alisnya. “Sini.”

 “EH? Sir?”

 Darah panas menggumpal cepat di pipi dan jantung Eren, saat kedua tangan Levi menangkap telapak tangan kanannya. Satu tangan memijat telapak tangan Eren, tangan lainnya menarik pelan-pelan jemarinya satu per satu. Eren bisa merasakan betul ruas-ruas jari Levi yang berisi. Wangi tubuh Levi yang agak condong ke sisi bahu Eren, serta hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai rambut coklat gelap serta daun telinga Eren, membuat dada bocah itu serasa ingin meledak.

 Menahan diri agar tidak gelagapan atau menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan, Eren menutup mata. “S-sir... Anda ti-tidak perl-“

 “Diam.” suara berat yang agak lembut itu seakan mendengung di telinga Eren. Levi meraih tangan kiri muridnya, kembali memijat. “Kau harus melemaskan jarimu, barulah kau merasa ringan untuk memainkan lagu apapun di piano.”

 Selesai memijat, Levi mundur dua langkah dari Eren. Akhirnya Eren bisa melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

 Eren menoleh sebentar. Menerima tatapan mata elang sang pianis yang masih mengawasi, Eren memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah lagi.

 Levi memerintahkan Eren untuk melakukan gerak meremas dengan dua tangannya, supaya jarinya lebih lentur. Setelah itu Eren melakukan solmisasi. Dengan tempo sedang, jari-jari Eren bolak-balik sebanyak empat kali pada satu oktaf tuts piano. Semua nada yang maju mundur secara urut itu terdengar teratur, tidak ada yang terlewat atau meleset alias fals.

 “Sekarang mulai dengan lagu yang kau mainkan tadi.” suruh Levi. Eren mengangguk.

 Tapi belum juga dia menyelesaikan bagian pertama lagu, Levi menginterupsi.

 “Kau terlalu bersemangat, bocah.” Levi berdecih. “Masalah utamanya bukan hanya dari gerakan jarimu, tapi dari caramu memperlakukan lagu itu. Kau dengar tadi? Dinamika nada-nadanya monoton. Datar. Keras semua. Kau tidak lupa dengan ‘perasaan pada lagu’, ‘kan?”

 Mata zamrud Eren perlahan melirik ke arah Levi, memberanikan diri melawan pandangan dingin Levi. Dia heran. Pria itu sebelumnya sudah menghabisi nyawa banyak orang di luar sana. Kini dia malah mengomel hanya karena Eren tidak ‘memperlakukan’ sebuah lagu dengan baik.

 Terbuat dari apa sebenarnya hati orang itu?

 “Apa yang kau rasakan dari lagu itu, Eren?”

 “Harapan. Semangat. Kekuatan. Ketegaran-“

 “Dan kekaguman. Jangan lupa itu.” kata Levi ketus. “Sepertinya kau tidak akan mengerti kalau belum aku contohkan, bocah. Minggir!”

 Mendengar kata ‘kagum’, hati Eren hangat, mengingat siapa yang dikaguminya sekarang. 

 Apa rasa kagum itu sudah berubah menjadi rasa yang lain?

 Levi duduk di depan piano, memainkan lagu ‘Reluctant Heroes’. Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya, melihat bagaimana gerakan tangan Levi yang penuh guratan terasa lebih alami daripada gerak tangannya tadi. Harmoni nada yang terdengar pun lebih mudah diresapi oleh kalbu. Tanpa disadari Eren mengayunkan kepalanya, ke kanan dan ke kiri, menikmati sejuknya alunan lagu.

 Levi hanya mencontohkan bagian awal lagu, lalu berhenti.

 Eren tersenyum takjub. “Lagunya jadi terdengar lebih indah dan lembut, ya. Anda benar-benar hebat, Sir!”

 “Apa tadi itu tidak membuatmu bersemangat?”

 “Oh! Tetap bersemangat, kok. Melodi pertama terdengar keras dan lebih menghentak. Seperti err... gemuruh?”

 “Begitu?” takut mengotori tuts piano dengan keringat, baik dari dirinya ataupun Eren, Levi mengelapnya dengan tisu dari saku kemejanya. “Lain kali kau harus pelajari dinamika nada. Kau mesti tahu kapan kau harus bermain secara fortissimo*, dan kapan bermain dengan pianissimo**. Untuk detilnya, silahkan tanya Dot Pixis nanti.”

 “Kenapa aku harus tanya Sir Pixis, kalau di sini sudah ada guru yang tak kalah hebat?” Eren mengernyit. “Maaf, Sir. Maksudku, kenapa Anda selalu menyerahkan masalah teori pada Sir Pixis? Anda paham teori juga, ‘kan? Partitur lagu atau semacamnya?”

 “Maksudmu gambar-gambar hitam yang mirip dengan kecambah di dalam garis-garis itu? Aku pernah belajar teori musik saat pertama berkuliah. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menghafal bahasa-bahasa itu. Terutama partitur. Itu membuat mataku lelah. Jelas-jelas bermain langsung lebih enak. Sama sepertimu.” Levi mulai penat menjawab pertanyaan bocah yang serba ingin tahu.

 Ternyata benar, sang pianis sehati dengan muridnya. Itu membuat Eren makin antusias.

 “Aku tinggal menjelajahi macam-macam tangga nada dan mengenali setiap karakternya. Jadi saat aku mau mainkan lagu sedih atau senang, aku sudah tahu nada-nada mana saja yang harus kumainkan. Selanjutnya, menghafal tangga nada mayor dan minor adalah agenda baru untukmu.” tambah Levi.

 “Siap, Sir! Oh, ya! Sir, aku sedikit bingung.”

 “Kenapa?”

  “Bagaimana caranya membuat suara piano jadi lebih panjang, seperti tadi? Setahuku, aku bermain piano sepelan atau sekeras apapun, suara pianonya tetap saja pendek.”

 “Lihat ke bawah kakiku.”

 Eren menunduk, melihat sesuatu di bawah sepatu kanan Levi. Ada tiga potongan kayu berbentuk serupa oval, berderet menggantung dan terhubung ke bagian tengah kolong piano. Levi menginjak yang paling kanan.

 “Eh? Itu apa, Sir?”

 “Ini pedal. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk memberi efek pada suara piano. Aku lebih sering menggunakan yang kanan. Ini disebut sustain pedal. Inilah yang membuat suara piano terdengar panjang, walau sudah tidak kutekan tutsnya.”

 “Oh, aku pikir itu hanya untuk pijakan kaki. Hehe...”

 “Bocah, kau boleh mencobanya kalau jarimu sudah benar-benar terbiasa. Nah, bagaimana tugasmu?”

 “Ah! Iya, Sir! Sebentar.” Eren merogoh tasnya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas bergaris pada Sir Levi.

 Ada yang aneh pada mata Levi saat membaca tulisan Eren. Pandangannya agak sayu dan kosong.

 Eren takut. Andai saja dia tidak ceroboh ikut menulis khayalannya tentang Levi di kertas jawaban itu.

 “Begitu, ya.” Levi melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. “Tidak buruk.”

 Eren bernafas lega, lagi, meski dia tidak bisa menerka apalagi menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan Levi tentang analisanya itu.

 Eren baru ingat akan sesuatu.

 “Ano, Sir...”

 “Apa? Oh, masih mau berlatih?”

 “Kemarin,” mata hijau cerah berkedip-kedip, “Aku penasaran dengan tokoh Beethoven. Jadi aku cari-cari foto atau lukisannya di internet.”

 “Lalu?”

 “Aku lihat...” wajah Eren merona. “Beethoven mirip dengan Anda, Sir.”

 Sepasang permata kelabu bersorot tajam menjerat mata zamrud berbias jingga menyala, dalam hening, seolah memberi ikatan lebih intim pada bocah polos yang terbengong-bengong.

 Levi berdecih lagi. “Aku pikir matamu yang besar dan terang itu masih berfungsi dengan baik, lebih baik daripada mataku yang sipit. Ternyata aku salah.”

 “Eh?”

 “Bisa-bisanya kau menyandingkan aku dengan tua bangka itu.”

 “Aku serius, Sir.” Eren menggaruk lehernya, salah tingkah. “Anda selalu menggunakan perasaan penuh saat bermain musik, Beethoven juga. Lagu-lagunya seolah bercerita tentang isi hatinya. Dan, sorot matanya pun seperti Anda. Karismanya juga. Nampaknya dia juga pribadi yang keras, dingin, dan kuat, tapi masih punya hati yang halus. Aku sempat lihat lukisan hitam putih dimana Beethoven sedang berjalan merenung di jalan berumput. Aku jadi kasihan. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan masalah yang sulit.”

 “Apa menurutmu aku seperti itu?”

 Eren mengalihkan matanya dari Levi, tidak tahu mau jawab apa. Rona pipinya semakin jelas. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu. Pujian macam apa itu tadi?

 “Dengar, bocah lugu. Untuk menjadi seperti Beethoven, setidaknya kau harus bisa membuat sepenggal melodi dengan telinga yang disumbat.”

 “Apa? Bagaimana caranya membuat lagu tanpa mendengar?”

 “Cih! Di internet kau melihat potret Beethoven, tapi tidak membaca sejarahnya? Asal kau tahu, Beethoven menyelesaikan Simfoni ke-9 dalam keadaan tuli. Insting saja tidak cukup untuk bisa seperti itu.”

 Eren diam sebentar, dengan mata dan mulut melebar. “Y-yang benar?”

 “Aku pun masih tidak habis pikir dengan orang tua itu.” Levi melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Tentang kepribadian, banyak sumber yang mengatakan bahwa memang benar Beethoven pribadi yang keras. Dia mengajari musik pada murid-muridnya dengan cara keras. Mungkin itu pula yang membuatnya melajang sampai akhir hayatnya. Dia pernah mencintai seorang wanita, tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin saja, beberapa sonata gubahannya adalah pelampiasan dari itu.”

 “Wah, begitu rupanya. Tapi benar, ‘kan? Dia seperti Anda.” Eren tertawa pelan.

 Levi mendengus. “Terserah. Pembicaraan ini semakin membuatku mual. Latihannya cukup sampai di sini. Aku mau pulang.”

 Sir Levi mengangkat tas hitamnya dan berjalan pergi ke luar ruang musik.

 “Sir! Mau kutemani?” insting lain dari tubuh Eren mendorongnya untuk mengejar sang pianis.

 “Ah, benar. Kau bisa ikut ke rumahku.”

 Ikut ke rumah Sir Levi?

 Eren diam, belum percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Pasti pria itu bercanda, ‘kan?

 “Kau masih ingin latihan, ‘kan? Kau bisa berlatih di rumahku. Ada sebuah upright piano di sana.”

 Kali ini barulah Eren sadar, dia sedang tidak bermimpi, dan Levi sedang tidak bercanda. Eren tersenyum girang. Ingin dia melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

 Setengah berlari, Eren mengekor gurunya. Di depan pintu gerbang Trost High School, sinar mentari yang baru meluncur turun membentuk bayangan dua figur lelaki dengan sempurna.

 “Sir, kalau Anda punya piano sendiri, kenapa Anda sering bermain piano di sekolah?”

 “Adakalanya aku ingin mengusir penat dengan musik, tanpa harus mengulur waktu di perjalanan.”

 “Oh, ya. Kita mau naik apa, Sir?”

 “Naik bus. Seperempat jam baru sampai.”

.

.

32 hari kemudian.

 Sayup-sayup dentingan piano terdengar dari kejauhan.

 Levi melangkah dalam gelap, mendekati sumber suara yang kian menggema. Lamat-lamat setitik cahaya terlihat.

 Levi mendekat lagi.

 Cahaya dari sebuah lampu kap di atas meja, menerangi obyek-obyek di sekitarnya. Sebuah grand piano hitam, dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua.

 Musik yang terdengar bernada dasar D mayor, lagu ‘The Reluctant Heroes’. Dimainkan dengan tempo sedang, kemudian dipercepat. Si pianis muda semakin lihai melompati tuts-tuts piano dengan jari-jarinya.

 Lantunan piano yang jernih, seharusnya terdengar syahdu atau ceria. Tapi di saat ini, di dalam kegelapan, lagu itu malah terkesan mengerikan dan mengancam.

 Berharap saja itu hanya pengaruh perasaan Levi.

 “Oi, Eren!”

 Suara berat Levi berhasil menghentikan permainan piano absurd itu.

 Hening mengumpul. Eren masih tertunduk di depan piano. Dua tangannya turun, dari piano ke sisi paha.

 “Sir. Akhirnya Anda datang juga.” suara Eren agak serak, lebih rendah dan berat dari biasanya. Dia mulai menoleh pada Levi. Wajahnya menampilkan sinar mata dan seringai senyum yang aneh.

 “Ada apa denganmu? Apa lagu ini terasa suram bagimu?” Levi masih menyelidiki, apa yang salah dengan bocah itu.

 “Tidak. Lagu ini indah. Aku memainkannya untuk Anda. Aku sudah hebat, ‘kan?” Eren berdiri, sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. “Aku mainkan lagu ini, sebelum Anda pergi.”

 Beberapa detik kemudian, Levi hanya berdiri kaku.

 Dengan pandangannya yang memburam, dia melihat anak bermata hijau terang itu mengangkat sebuah benda gelap, mengarahkannya tepat pada kening Levi.

 Sebuah pistol.

 Muncul bunyi ledakan yang mengguncang, menghantam gendang telinga.

 Levi tersentak. Wajahnya lelah, pucat pasi. Nafasnya melemah. Setelah beberapa lama dia bersandar lega pada kursi.

 Ada cahaya kilat dari jendela rumahnya. Dia sadar, ledakan tadi adalah gemuruh halilintar yang datang bersama hujan rintik-rintik. 

 Syukurlah. Hanya mimpi.

 Sebelumnya, Levi tertidur di kursi, tepat di sebelah kiri pianonya, di ruang tamu yang bersih tanpa debu dan bingkai foto. Dia ingat, di kursi itu dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

 Memikirkan Eren Jaeger.

 Setelah lama ditinggalkan dua sahabat dekatnya, Farlan dan Isabel, hidup Levi hampa. Dia menjalani hidup tanpa tujuan pasti, tanpa semangat. Hanya bertahan hidup menikmati segala yang dia punya sekarang. Tinggal menunggu mati. Lalu semua itu berubah dengan kehadiran Eren, murid yang mengemis padanya, minta diajari.

 Mata cerah itu. Senyum riang itu. Suara lantang itu.

 Semangat yang menyala-nyala itu.

 Semua yang ada pada bocah ingusan itu, seakan memberi warna baru bagi kehidupan Levi. Kalau boleh dibayangkan, warna itu adalah pelangi.

 Kecintaan mereka berdua terhadap musik pun menambah kekuatan ikatan batin mereka. Sudah semakin sering mereka bertelepati lewat alunan nada-nada piano.

 Levi juga sering menguntit Eren diam-diam di sekolah.

 Eren Jaeger, secara tak langsung berhasil membangkitkan naluri Levi untuk menjaga seseorang. Naluri yang hampir mati.

 Namun semakin dekat dia dengan Eren, Levi semakin cemas pula. Ini dikarenakan cerita Eren di hari-hari mereka pertama berkenalan.

 Cerita itu membuat Levi kembali mengingat, ketika teman perempuannya yang manis dan pemberani, Isabel, demam parah disertai kejang-kejang. Levi dan Farlan terpaksa mengambil jalan pintas karena kondisi keuangan mereka kritis. Dengan sebuah sepeda motor, lengkap dengan helm sebagai penutup identitas, mereka melancarkan strategi. Farlan mencegat korban, lalu Levi menodongkan pisau belati pada korban, memaksa mereka menyerahkan uang, obat, atau makanan.

 Di malam itu, di persimpangan jalan kota yang mulai sepi, korban mereka adalah seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang, diikat menyamping. Bila diingat-ingat, dia juga punya mata yang besar. Dia sedang membawa sejumlah makanan.

 Didesak oleh keadaan Isabel di rumah, spontan Levi menyayat dan menusuk tubuh wanita itu dengan tebasan kilat. Dia dan Farlan lalu memungut kue, hamburger, dan kue warna-warni yang berjatuhan dari wanita itu. Mereka segera kabur. Motor mereka melaju, menjauhi tubuh wanita itu, dan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang mengejar mereka sambil terus memegangi syal merah tuanya. Nampaknya gadis itu sempat melihat mata Levi.

 Peristiwa itu terjadi pada 5 tahun lalu.

 “Aku akan menghukum si pelaku tanpa ampun!”

 Kira-kira apa jadinya jika Eren tahu, musuh besar yang dicari-carinya kini sudah dekat dengannya, secara fisik maupun batiniah?

 Sebulan lebih lamanya memikirkan hal ini, membuat dada Levi sesak.

 Sembari memijat dahinya, dia duduk di depan piano. Tangannya gemetar. Gelisah.

 Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Eren?

 Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan pakaian lengkap. Dia selesai mandi malam. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, menginap di rumah Sir Levi memang sudah ada dalam jadwal kesehariannya, setidaknya dua kali seminggu. Kesannya, sambil menyelam minum air. Meningkatkan kemampuan bermusik, sambil menemani guru kesayangannya.

 Sir Levi tidak kesepian lagi, ‘kan?

 Masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi, Eren mendengar suara piano. Lantas dia mendatangi ruang tamu. Benar saja. Levi sedang bermain piano, tepat di tengah malam.

 Lagu itu bernada dasar A minor. Temponya lambat. Dentingan nada demi nadanya sangat jelas, meski terdengar lemah dan tenang.

 Didengar dari pilihan nadanya, sepertinya sang pianis sedang kebingungan. Bimbang.

 “Sir. Belum tidur?” tanya Eren pelan.

 Tidak ada jawaban, kecuali melodi yang menyahut.

 Eren memperhatikan dari pinggir kanan Levi. Gerakan kedua tangan Levi terlihat malas, tak bertenaga dan sedikit bergetar. Sorot mata kelabunya kosong. Letih. Kerutan halus di sekitar mata dan alisnya pun bertambah banyak.

 “Anda kenapa, Sir?” Eren khawatir. Dia tahu gurunya itu sedang dirundung masalah.

 Levi hanya menjawab dengan satu kedipan mata.

 Eren memandang piano berwarna kecoklatan itu, lalu mengambil kursi lain, ikut duduk di depan piano. Dia menyimak lagu baru Levi, sebelum jari-jarinya bersiap di atas tuts piano.

 Eren mengerti. Sir Levi sedang berbicara lewat musiknya. Tapi Eren ragu, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Dia memang sering berbagi rasa dengan Levi, dengan cara memainkan lagu pilihan masing-masing. Tapi untuk saat ini, dengan lagu apa Eren harus menghibur Levi?

 Akhirnya, saat Levi hampir menyudahi lagunya, Eren menirukan melodi dari awal lagunya, pada barisan tuts dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Terdengar lebih manis.

 Eren menoleh ke kiri dengan senyum, berharap Levi menatap padanya. Tapi pria itu masih memandang datar pada piano.

 Levi lanjut memainkan nada-nada lain. Eren menirukan lagi, lalu tersenyum lagi pada Levi.

 Jeda yang cukup lama.

 Levi hanya melirik ke kanan, tanpa menengok ke bocah itu. Dia melanjutkan lagunya dan berhenti.

 Sunyi senyap.

 Sekarang Eren tidak lagi meniru Levi. Dia malah memainkan ‘Lagu Sepi Sore Hari’ khas Levi, dengan tangga nada yang lebih tinggi dan agak riang, G minor. Setelah lama berlatih, jari-jari Eren sudah mampu bergerak lincah, memainkan lagu bertempo lebih cepat, juga memberi variasi dan improvisasi yang lebih bebas pada lagu. Anak itu telah paham cara mengolah dan menuangkan insting musikalnya.

 Nada-nada di akhir seolah mengajak Levi untuk ikut bermain.

 Levi pun menerima ajakan Eren. Dia menghela nafas, lalu mulai memainkan lagu yang sama. 

 Lagu dimainkan bersama, dengan tangga nada yang lebih rendah, D minor. Di atas deretan tuts piano, dua pasang telapak tangan menari, beriringan dengan irama yang harmonis bersama lagu yang terlantun. Sebuah lagu yang kelam, bisa berubah makna dan kesannya dengan cara bermain yang lebih bersemangat.

 Di dalam riuhnya musik, Levi perlahan menengok pada Eren, dengan sorot mata yang sedikit melunak. Eren hanya melirik sebentar dan tersenyum. Dia belum bisa melepas fokus dari piano demi menjaga nada-nada agar tidak fals.

 Tiba-tiba saja jemari kanan Levi berlari menerobos kedua tangan Eren, menekan beberapa tuts bernada tinggi dengan cepat dan berulang-ulang. Sisi tubuhnya menempel pada Eren yang terkejut dan mulai salah tingkah.

 Apa Sir Levi sedang menggoda murid favoritnya?

 “Jangan salah, Eren.” bisik Levi, masih dengan wajah datar. “Aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengan tempo cepat.”

 Eren hanya mengangguk, sementara pipinya merah seperti terbakar matahari.

 Sayangnya kehangatan dan kekompakkan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari setengah menit.

 “Tidur sana, bocah! Penyakit bisa mudah masuk ke tubuh anak ingusan tukang begadang.” Levi meninggalkan piano, mengambil secangkir teh hitam dari dapur, tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

 Eren masih duduk di kursi piano. “Tadi itu hebat, Sir! Anda pianis hebat! Aku heran, kenapa Anda tidak terkenal menjadi musisi, ya?”

 “Karena aku tidak mau menjadi terkenal. Toh, aku punya pekerjaan sendiri. Meski, kalau ingin jujur, aku kurang menyukainya. Sejarah yang tertulis di buku-buku kebanyakan adalah rekayasa. Itu ironinya.” Levi kembali ke ruang tamu dengan cangkir teh di bawah telapak tangannya. “Aku bermain musik untuk menenangkan diri. Lagipula apa enaknya jika namamu disebut-sebut oleh banyak orang, dan mereka menguntit setiap detil remeh dari kehidupanmu? Tidak ada lagi privasi bagi orang terkenal, dan aku benci itu.”

 “Oh, begitu?”

 “Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau kau bawa kemana bakatmu itu?”

 “Aku sudah putuskan, Sir!” Eren membuka lebar kedua matanya. “Aku ingin menjadi musisi terkenal. Mungkin jadi pianis atau keyboardist band. Atau penyanyi solo dengan piano? Tapi kata teman-temanku, dengan vokal yang agak serak aku juga cocok untuk jadi vokalis band Rock. Hehe, aku belum tahu pasti, sih. Tapi aku akan berusaha!”

 Levi meneguk teh hitam dengan tenang.

 “Dengan menjadi terkenal, aku juga akan mewakili jiwa Ibuku dengan lagu-laguku.”

 Levi memandang Eren dengan tatapan lelah. Anak itu masih punya api semangat yang sama rupanya.

 “Masalah balas dendam, aku masih bisa belajar tentang hukum dengan Sir Nile. Aku juga akan belajar ilmu detektif. Apapun caranya, aku tetap harus menemukan pembunuh Ibuku, dan memberinya balasan setimpal.”

 Levi diam.

 “Aku tidur duluan ya, Sir.” Eren beranjak ke kamar tidur, pamit dengan senyum tulus. “Ah! Aku lupa mengatakan ini, Sir. Aku senang bisa bermusik dengan Anda. Anda juga sudah memberi arahan hidup untukku. Aku juga ingin membawa Anda ke dalam lagu-laguku nanti, sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk Anda, Sir Levi.”

 Mendengar bocah polos itu menyebut namanya, batin Levi perih.

 Levi tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan muka, mengalihkan mata pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Gelap. Tidak ada lagi halilintar, tapi hujan semakin deras. Wangi tanah pun kian menyeruak.

 Sungguh. Levi tidak ingin melukai hati Eren. Ingin dia segera menjauh dari Eren, tapi terlambat.

 Semestinya mereka tidak boleh saling dekat. Tapi apa boleh buat. Tetap saja, sedalam apapun dia menimbun bangkai, baunya akan tercium juga.

 Maka Levi hanya punya dua pilihan.

 Membiarkan hidupnya terus berlanjut bersama Eren. Menunggu untuk bisa mendengarkan karya musik Eren, sebelum dirinya mati di tangannya.

 Atau, menghukum dirinya sendiri, sebelum dia semakin dekat dengan Eren. Membiarkan Eren bermain musik dengan tenang, tanpa tekanan dendam lagi.

 Bisa jadi, kisah hidup Levi lebih menyedihkan daripada Beethoven sang komposer tuli. Dia tahu itu.

 Tapi yang jelas, dia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya sendiri.

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian.

 Cuaca mendung. Eren sedang berlatih piano, di ruang musik.

 Seharusnya dia memainkan dua lagu untuk ditampilkan di dalam sebuah band Pop-Rock, yang baru saja didirikannya bersama teman-teman dekatnya di sekolah.

 Tapi isi pikiran dan emosi Eren sedang tidak sinkron. Berantakan.

 Karena gambaran peristiwa sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu timbul lagi di dalam memorinya.

 Secarik surat pengakuan dari si pelaku perampokan, di samping cangkir teh, di atas meja.

 Piano yang tuts-tutsnya bersimbah darah. Di ruang tamu.

 Pria yang bersandar pada piano, terduduk di kursi. Dada kiri, mulut, dan pisau di tangan kanannya kotor oleh warna merah pekat berbau anyir.

 Wajah pucat. Mata elangnya terpejam dalam damai.

 Kini, dentingan piano yang kelam menggema, bersama air mata yang bermuara deras, menghujani tuts piano dan jemari yang bergetar.

 “Sore ini, aku mainkan lagu yang biasa Anda mainkan. Sama seperti dulu, ‘kan?”

 Eren menyesal, tidak menggubris peringatan Mikasa dulu.

 “Dengan lagu ini, aku bicara pada Anda. Dengarkanlah aku, Sir.”

 Selama apapun Eren menunggu di sana, sang pianis misterius tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

 “Aku kesepian.”

.

.

.

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fortissimo (ff) : tingkatan dari forte (f)—nada yang kuat. Fortissimo berarti permainan nada yang sangat kuat.
> 
> **pianissimo (pp) : tingkatan dari piano (p)—nada yang lembut. Pianissimo berarti permainan nada yang sangat lembut.
> 
> Every music pieces that used in this work belong to their artists :
> 
> -The Reluctant Heroes by mpi (piano version from Shingeki no Kyojin album) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYuF0owPCt4
> 
> -Victor Piano Solo by Danny Elfman : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJlRujI4uXU
> 
> Lagu yang dipakai dalam duet Levi – Eren :  
> -Corpse Bride piano duet by Danny Elfman : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbbpVN5_fjA
> 
> Fuuh... sebenarnya saya nggak ada niat buat ending begini, tapi gara-gara dengerin lagu ini (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FJboI1xZ9UM), feelingnya malah tambah nusuk. Sempet bimbang juga, sampe tengah malem mikir “beneran nih mau dibikin ending kayak gitu?”, tapi akhirnya jadilah, saya terusin endingnya sampe tragis begitu... :’3
> 
> Yeap, fanfik Beethoven Virus berakhir di sini. Soal kenapa judulnya “Beethoven Virus”, ada beberapa alasan saya tertarik dengan frasa yg satu ini.
> 
> Saya kagum dengan Ludwig van Beethoven, jelas. Kekaguman saya bertambah sejak bermain Pump it Up di satu mall, saya nemu lagu yang enak tapi nggak susah-susah amat dance nya, judulnya “Beethoven Virus” (itu aransemen ulang Banya dari sonata Beethoven yg Pathetique). Maka setiap plesir ke mall itu pasti saya mampir ke Pump it Up dan pilih lagu itu. Dari situlah saya tambah penasaran dgn Beethoven, dan yeah, dia memang luar biasa. Banyak yg menarik dari kisah hidupnya juga.   
> “Beethoven Virus” juga diambil dari judul sebuah K-drama. Kecenya lagi, di serial itu ada tokoh yg wataknya mirip sama Levi, yaitu Maestro Kang Gun-woo. Persis banget kelakuannya. Dingin, kaku, perfeksionis tapi cuek, sarkastik, frontal, dan datar.
> 
> Lalu dari dua sumber itu, saya berusaha mencerna, apa sebenarnya makna istilah “Beethoven Virus” ini? Well, kesimpulan yang bisa saya dapat, “Beethoven Virus berarti pengaruh (‘virus’) musik yang kuat dalam kehidupan seseorang, baik pemain ataupun pendengarnya.” Ini juga mengingatkan saya dengan Danny the Dog, ‘killing machine’ yg naluri membunuhnya melunak berkat piano, dan hidupnya pun berubah setelah itu.
> 
> Ok. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mau baca fanfik ini sampai selesai. :)
> 
> \---Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
